Sakura and Akatsuki Holidays
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Spend the Holidays with Sakura and the Akatsuki!This includes Christmas and Halloween!even Itachis b-day!funny and romantic with every Akatsuki and Sakura pairing! MadaSaku PeinSaku HidaSaku so on! Every holiday will be included summery sucks read review!
1. Christmas

**It's Christmas Time**

"What do you mean you guys have never celebrated Christmas!" a shocked Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"I am a Jashineist! I don't celebrate Christmas!"

"..."

"Present's cost too much money."

"Christmas is boring there is no BANG! Un."

"Tobi wants to celebrate Christmas!"

"Christmas is too cold it harms plants."

"We are criminals."

"I gave up on trying to get them to celebrate _any_ holiday long ago."

"Do you guys even know what Christmas is?" Sakura asked.

Everyone but Konan shook their heads.

Sakura stared at the 9 S-ranked criminals before finally saying,

"That's it we _will_ be celebrating Christmas."

"What about Leader-sama? He has to approve of this." Kisame answered.

"He will. Trust me you guys will have the best Christmas you have ever had! Or never had…" Sakura said then left heading towards Pein's office.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Pein hissed.

"Sakura. Who else could I be?"

"-Sigh- Come in Sakura."

Sakura entered the room and went right over to the orange haired main with many piercings and said,

"Pein-" she was cut off.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"We are NOT having Christmas."

"Please!"

"No."

"But Pein-kun!"

"Don't call me that just because you want something."

"Please Pein-kun. I think that Christmas will be good for us."

"By _us_ I assume you mean the Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Please Pein-kun. If you do this I'll be your best friend." Sakura taunted as she walked over to the chair in which Pein was sitting in.

"I told you already."

"_Please_." Sakura rapped her arms around Pein's neck.

"Sakura…"

"Come on, one little Christmas won't be bad."

"…"

"Please _Pein-kun_." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"I hate it when you torture me like that."

Sakura didn't hear the comment for she was too busy running around telling everyone that there will be Christmas.

"So much to do, so much to do. I have to make a list!" Sakura ran into her room to get out a piece of paper and pen and started to write down what she had to do and get for the special Christmas

_Get Christmas lights_

_Get Christmas ornaments_

_Bake food and desserts_

_Buy confetti_

_Buy decorations_

_Find Christmas tree_

_Decorate tree_

_Decorate room_

_Buy presents_

_Wrap presents_

"Okay now that the list is done time to get started!" Sakura cheered

"Where to find Christmas lights…"

Sakura went to the Akatsuki attic and dug around for about an hour until she finally found those green and red lights that Tobi used to light Zetsu up not so long ago.

"Now to find Christmas ornaments! I think Tobi has those!" and off she went to Tobi's room.

Knock, knock.

Tobi opens the door.

"Hi hi Blossom-chan! What is Blossom-chan doing at Tobi's room?"

"Hi Tobi, I was wondering if you still have those ornaments you put on Sasori's puppets."

"Sorry Blossom-chan. Sasori-sempai took them away from Tobi."

And off Sakura went to Sasori's room.

Knock, knock.

"I'm busy!" then Sasori opens the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know it was you. Anyway what do you need?"

"Do you still have the ornaments that Tobi put on your puppets?"

Sasori nodded his head and went into his room only to come back with a big box of colorful ornaments.

"here." He handed them to Sakura.

"Why do you want these?" he asked.

"Pein said I could make you guys have a good Christmas."

"But Konan has been trying to convince Pein to do that for years."

"Guess he finally gave in! Bye-bye!"

Sakura ran to the kitchen where she bumped into Kisame.

"Whoa kiddo watch where you're going."

"Sorry Kisame. I'm going to make a Christmas dinner for tomorrow, could you please help me?"

Kisame laughed a friendly laugh.

"Sure kid." And so they started to make the special Christmas dinner.

After the Christmas dinner was finished Sakura went out and bought confetti and decorations. Now she had to find a Christmas tree.

"Who would have a Christmas tree…? I know!"

Sakura ran off to Zetsu's garden where she knew he would be.

"Zetsu-san?"

"_Yes?"_

"Do you have like a pine tree or something?"

"**Yes I **_do Sakura__**-**_**san fallow**_ me_**."**

Zetsu gave her the perfect Christmas tree and so she took the tree to the living room where Christmas will be held, and set it down then ran off to Konan's room.

Knock, knock

"What is it Sakura-san?" Konan asked as she opened the door.

"I was going to ask if you would help me decorate the new Christmas tree and the living room."

"Why of course."

And so they went to decorate the Christmas tree using all of the ornaments given to her by Sasori with an origami star on top added and made by Konan. The room was decorated with red white and green streamers along with a bunch of Christmas stickers and one big sign saying "MERRY CHRISTMAS". It looked very Christmassy.

Now for the presents.

Sakura went out and bought everyone a present.

For Tobi she got a big orange lollipop, for Kisame she got 50 bottles of sake, for Sasori she got a puppet kit, for Deidara she got a bunch of dynamite and other explosives, for Hidan she got some weird Jashineist necklace, for Kakuzu she's just going to give him 4,000 dollars she stole from some rich guy with a big mouth, for Zetsu she got a bunch of different flowers and plants, for Itachi she got some of his favorite books, for Konan she got an origami kit, and for Pein she got a very powerful weapon called a Kazai (I totally made that up).

It took her hours to wrap all the presents. Especially the Kazai for the red blade kept cutting out of the wrapper. But she still finished and now she had to wait till tomorrow to see everyone's reaction.

*the next day*

Sakura woke up and then woke everyone else up too.

They all went into the living room and when they saw it Sakura laughed at their expressions.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I got you all presents!" Everyone ran to the tree and opened their presents and they all seemed to like what they got.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" everyone shouted.

"Yes. Thank you Sakura-chan."Pein came up from behind her and handed her a present. She opened it and saw a Cheery blossom necklace. Pein helped her put it on.

"Thank you Pein-kun." And she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! We have presents to give her to un!" Deidara shouted. Then everyone lined up in front of Sakura and gave her their gifts.

Sasori's gift was cherry hairclip which was one of her favorites along with Deidara's, which was a blossom head band, and with Itachi's, which was a pink bracelet, and Hidan's gift which was a pink kunai pouch.

They all helped her put her new gifts on and she could have sworn she heard Pein growl when Hidan helped put her gift on, though of course he did touch her butt so he could help put the pouch on.

Either way it was a very merry Christmas!

**Next chapter…

Halloween!

…They're not going in order**


	2. Halloween

** This is Halloween**

"Yay! It's Halloween!" yelled a cheerful Sakura.

"So what?" asked Itachi, flipping through a book.

"So what? Well it is Halloween tomorrow and we are going to have a Halloween party with lots and lots of candy!"

"Tobi likes candy!" said an overly excited Tobi.

"Okay so no candy for Tobi but for everyone else yeah."

"But Tobi wants candy! Blossom-chan!"

"Hey Konan could you help get everyone excited for Halloween?"

"Why sure. But why?" asked Konan.

"Because it won't be fun if everyone is like Itachi at a party!"

"Will there be sake?" asked Kisame suddenly curious.

"Yes, for everyone!" Sakura answered then looked over at Tobi who was currently running around shouting" Tobi is a good boy!" and "Tobi likes candy!"

"Everyone but Tobi." Sakura sighed.

"Wait. Don't you have to ask Pein first?"

"Already did. It was really easy! Now to make some costumes." Sakura said then left to go and make everyone costumes.

First she had to find fabric and a sewing machine, which she found in the attic.

Next she had to come up with who was going to be what.

'_Well let's see….' She thought._

'_They all need to be something that could fit with their character.'_

'_I got it!' _and with that last thought she began to start sewing.

As soon as she was done she didn't want to surprise the Akatsuki too much so she thought she should give hints to them. The only question was how. How was she going to give them a hint that wouldn't give it away?

Then she saw Hidan walking down the hall and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey rape-er!" she shouted at him.

"Don't you mean rapper?" he asked.

"No you can't rap, but you can rape rape-er." She said.

Hidan's face turned red but he tried to calm himself.

"I am pretty sure you mean rapper." He said

"Rape-er." Sakura replied.

"Rapper."

"Rape-er."

"Rapper."

"Rape-er."

"Rapper."

"Rape-er."

"Rapper."

"Rape-er."

"Rapper."

"Rapper."

"NO YOU MEAN RAPE-ER! IM A RAPE-ER!" Hidan yells.

"I couldn't agree more." Sakura said a evil smile on her face as she walked away from him and went to Sasori's room.

_Knock, knock._

Sasori opened the door and looked down at Sakura.

"What do you need Sakura?" he asked rather nicely.

Sakura tried to think of a hint to tell him when suddenly she realized he was shirtless. She wasn't embarrassed but she did have a new idea.

"Hey Sasori, I was wondering, why are you a doll?" she asked sweetly.

Sasori's face went red with anger.

"I am not a doll! I am a puppet!"

"Hey do wear dresses and stuff?"

Sasori was about to kill her.

"I am not a doll." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hey can I put makeup on you to make you pretty?" she asked innocently.

"Get out NOW." Sakura ran for her life while screaming "The doll wants to kill me!"

'_That went well.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_Now for Itachi.'_

Sakura ran to the place she knew he would be, in the library.

"Hey, Itachi-_kun._" Sakura said making her voice sound sexy.

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading and felt Sakura's forehead while asking, "Are you sick?"

"No. I just think ravens and weasels are so, so _sexy." _Sakura purred licking her lips.

Pein came into the library with a cup of coffee in which he was drinking as she said this. He ended up gapping at the sight in front of him and dropped the coffee. What he saw was Sakura, her arms around Itachi's neck, whispering into his ear. Sakura was completely oblivious to Pein being in the room or to the new coffee stain on the ground.

Pein watched as Sakura leaned in even closer, if that was possible, and kissed his cheek. Who knew even Itachi could blush. However, little did Pein know that at the time Sakura kissed Itachi, Deidara came in and stood next to Pein. He looked where Pein was glaring and he also started to gape and glare.

Sakura giggled at Itachi's blush and repeated,

"Remember what I said, weasels and ravens are sexy." She giggled some more then skipped over to Pein and Deidara, who had stopped gaping and glaring. They looked at her with questioning eyes. Sakura's only response was, "You will see on Halloween what that was about." And with that said she left skipping to Kakuzu's room.

_Knock, knock._

"What do you want?" Kakuzu opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you. Were you counting your money?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I was. Is there something you need?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking what a great burger you would make. Come to think of it I am very hungry right now."

"I know what game you're trying to play it might have worked with Hidan but it won't work who me. I know you really mean burglar. Now if that is all please get leaving so I can get back to counting my money." Kakuzu then pushed Sakura out his door and shut it.

Sakura smiled to herself. Now there were only 6 more Akatsuki members to go. Off to Konan.

Surprisingly as soon as Sakura went to find Konan, Konan appeared in front of her.

"Hey Konan! Hi! How are you! Are you feeling great today or what!" Sakura began yelling pointless questions at her, the kinds of questions you would use when you were trying to bring up a certain conversation, the kinds of questions Konan knew very well about.

"Yeah, so wow, even when I'm talking more than Tobi your still so angelic and nice!" Konan knew why Sakura had said that Sakura was too easy to read.

"Another question, how are you doing with the Halloween thing?" Sakura asked

"You have no need to worry Sakura-san, I even decorated the room for the party." Konan said and at this Sakura's face lit up more than when she got Naruto 500 pounds of ramen for his birthday.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura hugged her best friend and left to find Deidara.

She found him in the kitchen eating lunch. She went over to the table and sat next to him. When she sat down he looked at her with surprise.

"Hey Deidara, do you like birds?" she asked.

"Yeah un." He answered his mouth full of food.

"Do like birds?" Sakura asked again.

"I said yes un."

"Do you like birds?" Again and again she asked, until Deidara finally cracked.

"Why the HELL do you keep asking the SAME question over and over un!" He asked/ yelled.

Sakura started crying, and Deidara's face fell.

"Uh, um. Yeah you can stop crying now un." Sakura continued to cry though. "Sakura please stop crying un!" Sakura began to cry even more now. "Come on now un. I don't know how to deal with a crying girl un." Just then Kisame passed by and asked, "Sakura why are you fake crying?" Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Kisame. "You totally busted me _fishy-chan_." She said and ran off to Zetsu. He was in the garden where he always was.

"Hey, Zetsu-san?" Sakura asked.

"_Yes?"_

"You like flower's right?"

"**Yes."**

"I was just thinking how you would look as a flower instead of an anteater."

"**I am a **_cannibal."_

"You look like an anteater to me."

"**GET OUT BEFORE I EAT YOU."**

Sakura ran as fast as she could until she bumped into Tobi and fell to the ground.

"Is Blossom-chan OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered then had an idea.

"Hey Tobi why does your mask look like a lollipop?" she asked.

"Tobi likes lollipops!" Tobi answered.

"Okay bye, bye Tobi!"

And Sakura ran again this time to Pein's office. Once she was there she knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" a dark voice from inside said.

"Sakura duh!" the door opened revealing a very upset Pein.

"Pein, why do you look like a vampire?" Pein only glared at her.

Sakura took a step back from him, this made Pein glare harder.

Pein never glared at her. Ever! Why was he now?

"Pein?"

"What?" His voice gave him away. He was obviously upset about something. Maybe not even upset, maybe jealous.

"Pein!" I gave him a glare in return.

"If you don't need anything then I suggest you leave."

His voice was dripping with venom. He never talked to Sakura like that, and she was getting worried.

"Pein."

It was only a whisper.

Sakura's eyes began to water after the next thing he did. He slammed the door right in her face.

She broke down crying, falling to the floor. Pein heard her crying from inside and sighed then went to bed for it was already after midnight.

Sakura cried for at least an hour until deciding to go back to her room which she shared with Konan. Sakura cried herself to sleep, while Pein couldn't sleep.

Her crying haunted him, why had he done that? Why was he mad at her?

That's just it. He wasn't mad at her. He was jealous.

She had kissed Itachi and he was jealous.

It haunted Pein all night, but Sakura was much better in the morning.

She went out with Konan and bought a bunch of candy and sake in which she promised.

She also got some makeup that she could use for her and Konan's costumes.

When she got back she gave everyone their costumes and laid Pein's by his door.

She went back to her own room put on her costume and her makeup.

She was going as a witch. Not the ugly mean kind but the pretty and evil kind.

Her costume was a knee length black dress with white lace around the end and around the neck was more lace, she wore thigh high black and white stripped stockings with black high heels. For makeup she had on really bright red lipstick, white mascara, sparkly silver eye shadow and black eyeliner and a light pink blush to add color to her pale white skin.

She was also wearing contacts to turn her emerald eyes gold.

Konan was an angle.

She had on a long white lace dress with frilly sleeves and a golden halo on her head. You couldn't see her shoes but they were white slippers.

Her makeup was a dark pink blush, black mascara, white eye shadow, white eyeliner, and a very light pink lip gloss.

When they were done getting ready they went to the living room where the party was held. As soon as we entered everyone screamed, "Happy Halloween!" Everyone was in the costumes I gave them, even Pein was in his vampire costume.

Sasori looked really cute as a deadly male doll, with his face painted in a way that made it look like stitches were making him smile.

Deidara looked kind of funny dressed as a bird but he seemed to like it with all the fake feathers on his arms and the beak on his nose.

Tobi looked like… well, Tobi. He was wearing a full lollipop costume his body the white stick and his head the sucker part.

Hidan looked very creepy as the grim reaper. He had on a black clock and his scythe in his hand with his face painted like bones.

Kakuzu was wearing his robber outfit which was really only a black outfit. He was counting his money as usual.

Itachi, Sakura almost fell to the floor laughing, he looked adorable as a weasel!

Kisame was dressed as a fish- specifically a rainbow trout.

Zetsu looked pretty as a flower. He was a lily and he looked pretty with little lily's in his green hair.

And Pein. He looked amazingly sexy as a vampire. His white skin was perfect for the part he painted red under his lips as if they were stains of blood and the black suit he wore really brought out his ringed eyes and orange hair.

However, Sakura had not forgotten about last night but she still walked over to him to give him the complement.

"Pein y-" she was cut off by something pressed against her lips. Pein was kissing her.

"Sakura you look beautiful tonight as always." He said then pulled her into another kiss. He only pulled away when Tobi nearly ran into him scream at the top of his lungs "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" then he jumped off the stair balcony and crashed into the candy table and started chewing away like crazy.

"Maybe next time no candy _and_ sake. I fear Tobi has had too much of both." Pein said. And he and Sakura danced the night away. However the rest of the night was a blur for her.

**

* * *

ME: HI! This might not be PeinSaku! It might be MaadaSaku! I don't own Naruto if I did pein would have totally made out with sakura and Sasori would have kissed her during their fight! Bye now!**


	3. Happy Birthday Itachi

**Happy Birthday Itachi ( super special thanks to MysteriousRed for Help!)**

"It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Hn."

"Itachi has a birthday?"

"Everyone has a fucking birthday, even kick ass immortals like me!"

"I didn't know Itachi's birthday was tomorrow, and I'm his partner!"

"Would you all shut up about Itachi un?"

"How did you know it was Itachi's birthday?"

"I never knew someone as soulless as Itachi, could possibly have a birthday."

"Everyone has birthdays you idiot! If they didn't how would they be alive? Idiots."

"We can't have a birthday for anyone. It's too much money."

"Humph! Well I will through Itachi a party, your all coming and Itachi will come too, or else!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone stared at her from her outburst. She normally doesn't yell, what could she possibly be so upset about?

Sakura ran into her room crying. She was crying so hard she never noticed someone come in.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?"

It was Konan. She went over to her bed across from Sakura and sat down facing Sakura.

"It's P-Pein. He's been ignoring me since we kissed on Halloween! I'm starting to think the only reason why he kissed me was because he got drunk and didn't know what he was doing!" Sakura burst into tears.

"Is that why you want to throw Itachi a party? So you could just forget about everything?" Konan asked.

When Sakura didn't answer she took that as a yes.

"Throwing Itachi a party won't help you forget about it. You have to move on, you can't just, just forget about it!" Konan said throwing her arms in the air.

Sakura rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears, and said one last thing before falling asleep.

"Easier said than done."

Either way she was still throwing a party for Itachi. Without Itachi's party the next great holiday wouldn't be for another few months, other than Easter and her own birthday only a few weeks away, but they weren't going to celebrate such a small event.

Sakura ran around telling everyone that Itachi's birthday was going to be celebrated in the living room where all other holidays take place. She told Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi. Konan already knew and she wasn't planning on telling Pein.

In fact, when she saw Pein, he opened his mouth as though about to speak, but Sakura ignored him and just skipped right past him as she went to tell Itachi.

She found where she knew he would be, in the library.

"Hey Itachi, happy birthday!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I got you a present and so did the other Akatsuki! After some force though…" Sakura said.

"Hn."

"See you at 8 'o clock!" she said skipping off to wrap his presents.

She wrapped all the presents, there wasn't one from Pein.

After that she decorated the living room with the help of Tobi and Deidara, being kind enough to help.

When they were finished it was 5 before 8 and everyone started coming.

At exactly 8 Itachi came in and they all said happy birthday and gave him their presents.

They had cake and they had sake. Unfortunately for Tobi they kept the sake away from him.

Pein never showed.

Everyone went back to their rooms except Sakura and Itachi, even though it was already past midnight.

Sakura all of the sudden broke down crying because Pein never even showed up.

Itachi didn't really know what to do, so he sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her to him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Sakura stopped crying and realized the position they were in, she started to blush, but then cried into his shoulder and explained about Pein.

Itachi just listened, getting mad at their leader for being so cruel. Leader was crueler than him for treating Sakura that way.

Itachi picked Sakura up bridal style, smirking when he saw Sakura's face redden, and carried her to his room where he laid her on his bed.

Itachi took off his shirt and lay down next to her.

Sakura looked at him, to tired from crying, as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

They only awoke when a door opened revealing a gapping Pein, who apparently had only come to Itachi's room to ask if he could use his sharingan to see what Sakura wanted for her birthday.

Sakura still tired just looked at Pein, a bored expression on her face.

Pein's face however, was red with anger. He comes in to ask Itachi a simple question, and finds him sleeping with _his_ love. Sakura was _HIS_. No one else's!

When he saw Sakura give him that look, the look that made it clear she thought it was no big deal, Pein was about to rip Itachi's eyes out

He tried to control his temper and asked, as calmly as he could manage,

"_What the hell are you doing?_"

"Sleeping. What does it look like?" It was Sakura who said that.

"You have your own room, and your own bed to sleep in." Pein said through clenched teeth.

"She wanted to sleep with me." Itachi said as if it were completely normal.

"Why did you decide to barge in, in the middle of the night?" He asked using his usual bored tone.

"I had to ask you something." Pein started to regain his calm.

"Could it wait till morning?" Itachi asked.

Pein hesitated but finally nodded his head.

"Sakura go to your own room now." Pein said and left.

Sakura decided not to, and stayed in Itachi's arms the entire night.

What she didn't know was Konan had no clue where she was and might have had the wrong idea, and Pein was crazy jealous and unable to get back to sleep.

The only thing she knew was that she liked being in Itachi's arms, and didn't want to have to see Pein tomorrow.


	4. Happy Birthday Itachi continued

Happy Birthday Itachi!

Continued…..

Sakura awoke only to find the space next to her, where Itachi should have been, empty. Sakura frowned, got up and went to her own room so she could change into some clean clothes.

"Sakura! Where were you?" Konan asked pulling Sakura into a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Relax Konan. I was just in Itachi's room." Sakura said going through her dresser looking for clothes.

"You were in Itachi's room?" Konan's face suddenly paled.

"You. Slept. With. Itachi." Konan's face was completely blank.

"Sakura you are too young to sleep with someone! Especially Itachi!" Konan yelled.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and said, "What! I wasn't sleeping with him that way! I simply fell asleep in his arms while he was shirtless!" Konan blushed from her own stupidity.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway how is it going with Pein?" She asked

"Awkward. He barged in while me and Itachi were sleeping and saw Itachi's arms around me. I acted as though it were nothing."

"YOU WHAT!" Konan yelled.

"Konan! Be quiet, the others will be waking up soon!"

"Sorry. Y'know Pein could have been jealous." Konan whispered giggling softly.

"No way. Pein DOESN'T like me like that!" Sakura threw her arms up in exasperation. _(I don't care if that made sense or not just go)_

"Whatever Sakura." Konan sighed and went to the kitchen, Sakura following a few feet behind.

"Good morning Blossom-chan! Tobi went to Blossom-chans room but Blossom-chan wasn't there! Where was Blossom-chan?" Tobi yelled/asked.

"Morning Tobi." Sakura greeted. Then realization struck.

"Tobi, what were you doing in my room?" Sakura asked, her voice as threatening as the look she gave Tobi.

" Tobi was just uh passing by! Tobi was on his way to his sempai!" Tobi took a few steps back.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed and went to the fridge pulled out some instant ramen heated it up and went to the dining room. She took the seat across from Pein, with Sasori on her right, and Deidara on her left, with Itachi next to Pein.

Sasori and Deidara, for once were not arguing about art.

Both were staring at Pein and Itachi, wondering what they were talking about, seeing as Pein was always glaring at Itachi and Itachi glared back.

Sakura, completely oblivious to the fact the Itachi and Pein were even _there_, broke her chopsticks into two getting the attention of the other four at the table.

She glared at Pein, and was slightly shocked to see him draw back.

Then she noticed Sasori and Deidara looking at her as though they both wanted to say something.

She looked up at them and saw both of their mouths open to speak at the same time. They immediately shut their mouths and glared at each other.

Sakura sighed of irritation and asked,

"What is it already!"

"Sakura, I would like understand how you made the antidotes to all of my poisons, and was wondering if you would show me?" Sasori asked.

"No way un! Sakura I need help making new explosives un! Would you help me?" Deidara asked.

"No, she's going to help me!" Sasori argued with the blonde.

"No way un! She's going to help me!" and it continued like that for about 2 minutes until Sakura finally exploded.

"I can help both of you!" she yelled.

"Fine." The two art lovers agreed.

"Sasori I will help you today and Deidara tomorrow. Would that be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." They both said (an 'un' added for Deidara).

Sakura nodded and sighed, then ate her ramen throwing the bowl into the sink when she was finished.

Konan just watched everything play out from where she was leaning on the side of the entrance.

When Sakura left the room Konan waited until Deidara and Sasori would leave.

When they did Konan walked up to Pein and Itachi.

"Itachi, may I speak with you?"

Itachi nodded his head and got up from his seat going into the next room, the living room.

"What the hell happened last night with you and Sakura?" Konan demanded.

"She broke down crying for no reason after the party so I took her into my room not wanting to awaken you. She fell asleep in my arms and then I fell asleep." Itachi answered.

"What about Pein. What happened with him?" Konan asked.

"Pein came barging into my room, saw us, and said he had something he wanted me to do. I asked him if it could wait till morning, he said sure and asked why Sakura was in my room. I answered then he told Sakura to go back to her own room. Sakura chose to stay and we went back to sleep."

"What about at breakfast?"

"Pein said he wanted me to use my sharingan to see what Sakura wanted for her birthday which is coming up after Easter. I told him if he was going to get her a gift he should find out himself, therefore starting a glaring contest."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"I already got the gift for Sakura."

Konan sighed and dismissed Itachi then went to talk to Pein.

When Konan got back to the dining room Pein looked up at her and asked,

"Why was Sakura sleeping with Itachi?" I guess you could say asked, though really it more like demanded to know.

"She broke down crying for a very obvious reason, and Itachi carried her to his room where she fell asleep and him shortly after."

"Why was she crying?" Pein demanded.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Konan yelled then ran out of the room to her friend Sakura.

Pein just stared at the spot where Konan had stood. Many things on his mind, such as…

_Why did she have to yell?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Heartless monster? That's a new one._

And

_What the hell?_

'I was only trying to find out what Sakura wants as a birthday present and I get cheated on, glared at, and yelled at. What did I do wrong?' He thought

Pein got up from his seat and then left so he could talk to Sakura.

When he found she wasn't in her room, she went to the medic room.

Yeah, she was there alright.

With Sasori staring at her like a lovesick puppy!

Pein immediately barged in (he tends to do that a lot) and Sakura and Sasori looked over at him. The sudden interruption caused Sakura to drop the test tube she was holding. Luckily Sasori caught it just in time, before it hit the floor.

"What is it you need Leader-sama?" Sasori asked setting the test tube filled with poison down on the counter.

"If you don't mind I need to speak with Sakura." Pein answered.

Sakura looked at Pein with hidden anger in her eyes and nodded her head then followed him out the door.

"Why?" Pein asked.

Sakura didn't answer and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Sakura, why?" He asked again.

"You. That's why." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been ignoring me sense Halloween! We kissed and you acted like it never happened!" Sakura's eyes started to water.

"You make think that you were just drunk that night and didn't know what you were doing." She continued.

"I wasn't drunk. You were." Pein said.

"What no I wasn't I went up to complement you and then you kissed me."

"And what happened after that?" Pein asked already knowing the answer.

"I-I don't know." Sakura said sighing. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her.

Drinking a bunch of sake.

Dancing around a lot.

Talking to Hidan.

Hidan grabbing her ass.

Making out with Hidan.

Dancing with everyone very inappropriately.

"Oh Kami no."

Pein looked at her.

"Oh jeez. I made out with Hidan!"

"Yeah you did. I think you should talk to him about that. Just be happy you didn't get laid by him. He would never let you forget that."

Sakura sighed then left heading into no particular place, just wanting to get away.

'Why did I have to get drunk?'

**Yay! I'm done! Special thanks to MysteriousRed for her help!**


	5. Easter

** It's Easter! (again thanks MysteriousRed!)**

"I'm so bored!"

"Me too."

"Tobi three!"

"Jeez what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Leader-sama is gone and so is Konan un."

"Shut up."

"We could always drink sake."

"Nah. Not after Halloween."

"Come on! I know you fucking liked it!"

"No Hidan I didn't like it! I was DRUNK!"

"Didn't like what?"

"Sakura made out with Hidan on Halloween un."

"Then she danced inappropriately with him and a few others."

"Who did she dance with inappropriately exactly?"

"Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi."

"She even danced with Tobi?"

"Hey! I'm right here ya'know!"

"Whatever. Now back to the topic at hand, what are we going to do?"

"How the fuck should I know bitch."

"What day is it?"

"March 28th, why?"

"MARCH 28TH!"

"What the hell are you yelling about un!"

"Tonight is Easter!"

"Well…. It's something to do."

"Tobi likes Easter!"

"Get ready boys, where throwing an Easter party!"

"What do you fucking mean 'get ready'?"

"You're going to help me setup!"

"Hn."

"Whatever un."

"Fuck you bitch."

"I hate this."

"Tobi can't wait to help!"

"That's the spirit Tobi!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air.

"Why do we have to help you un?" Deidara asked.

"Come on! Please? I threw all the other party's with only a little bit of help! Can't you guys help me just this once! Please?" Sakura started whining.

"Fine(un)" they all said.

"Yay!" Sakura went to who knows where and came back with three boxes of stuff in her arms. She set all three boxes down and then looked at all the members present.

"Hmm. Sasori, Deidara and Tobi are decorating the living room. Kisame and Kakuzu are cooking the lunch. Itachi and Zetsu, since you're probably not going to participate, you hide the chocolate eggs. And Hidan, umm, you help me set everything out and stuff." Hidan smirked when she told him what to do.

Everyone sighed and went to do their jobs, Sasori and Deidara taking the three boxes filled with decorations. Hidan just stood there.

"Okay, so what you're doing is going around making sure everything is okay. Oh, and make sure to tell Deidara to blow up Tobi if he gets near the chocolate m'kay?" Hidan nodded his head and left the direction Sasori, Deidara and Tobi went.

Sakura went into the kitchen to see if there were any problems with the food.

There was a problem. A big problem.

"Uh, Fishy-chan? What is that?"

Instead Kakuzu answered.

"Food."

"What kind of food?"

"People."

"THAT'S IT! KISAME YOU'RE COOKING KAKUZU YOU HAND HIM EVERYTHING HE NEEDS AND MAKE SURE ITS RIGHT!" Sakura yelled running out of the kitchen.

She went to check on Itachi and Zetsu outside who were hiding the eggs.

"Hello Sakura-san." Zetsu's light side greeted.

"Hello."

"Hn. Hello Sakura-chan." Itachi greeted.

"Oh, hi. Umm, how's it going with the eggs?"

Zetsu looked at Itachi mischievously while his dark side answered.

"**Just fine Sakura-san. We hid them where you could still find them, but not very easily."**

"Yes. We still have a few hundred more though." Zetsu's light side said.

"Okay then, see ya." Sakura said then left to see how Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were doing.

When she got there she saw Hidan yelling at Tobi, who was running around, and Deidara and Sasori fighting with each other about art.

Sighing she went up to Sasori and Deidara, who had stopped fighting when she came over.

"Hey un." Deidara said waving his hand at Sakura.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Well you see, we were arguing about what decorations are better and where they should go un." Deidara answered.

Sighing once more an idea came to Sakura's mind.

"Sasori you decorate the left side, and Deidara you do the right. That way you don't complain about getting in each other's way or anything like that, Okay?" They both nodded and set to work.

Sakura then went to Tobi and Hidan. Hitting Hidan on the head she asked,

"What's wrong now?"

"Tobi won't do his fucking work." Hidan said rubbing his head.

"Tobi does his work! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted.

"No, Tobi is not a good boy." Sakura said.

"What? Why isn't Tobi a good boy? What can Tobi do to be a good boy?" Tobi cried.

"Tobi can be a good boy by doing what Deidara and Sasori tell him to do." Sakura said patting Tobi on the head.

Sakura left to go put the table cloth on the table, Hidan running to catch up.

"Hidan will you please help me with this?" Sakura asked him once she reached the table, getting out the table cloth.

Hidan took one side and Sakura the other.

When the table cloth was on they went to check on the food in the kitchen.

Luckily this time it was real food and not a burnt dead person's skin and flesh.

There was rice, ramen, sushi, domburi, onigiri, kare raisu, fried rice, chazuke, kayu, sashimi, yakizakana, soba, udon, somen, yakisoba, oden, sukiyaki, yakitori, tinkatsu, nikujaga, yudofu, and Miso soup. There was also a lot of candy.

"Wow. Looks good Kisame! But um, what did you do with the dead person?" Sakura asked.

"We saved it for Zetsu." Kakuzu answered.

Nodding Sakura asked if Hidan would help her carry out the food to the table and he said yes.

They carry out the food one dish at a time and set it on the table then go back for the other dishes until there are no more.

Then they set the table with forks spoons knives and plates. They put down napkins even though no one was ever going to use them. (they're criminals why would they use napkins? Be lucky they even use plates!)

When they were done, Itachi and Zetsu came in followed by Deidara, Tobi and Sasori.

"Too bad Leader-sama and Konan aren't fucking here. There gonna fucking miss the shitty meal and the fun." Hidan said.

"What meal and fun?" Konan asked coming up behind Hidan being followed by Pein.

"The party." Sasori answered.

"We were gone for 48 hours and you decide to throw a party?" Pein asked irritated.

"It's Easter un." Deidara said hands and face drooling over the food.

"Huh. We almost missed Easter. Well we're here now so… let's start eating!" Konan said sitting down next to Sakura and grabbing some food, Pein sitting down across from her next to Itachi and Kakuzu.

Pein and Konan sat at the ends of the table. Sakura on Konan's left and Tobi on her right. Next to Sakura was Deidara then Sasori, and next to Tobi was Zetsu. Next to Sasori were Kisame and Itachi who was next to Pein. After Zetsu was Hidan who was next to Kakuzu who was on Pein's left, (Konan's right) yeah it was uneven but that's how it was.

Everyone began eating, Deidara eating from all three of his mouths, and Tobi shoving it down his eye hole.

In the middle of eating Konan asked,

"So, who did what?"

"Kisame and Kakuzu cooked, Itachi and Zetsu hid the eggs, Deidara and Sasori did the décor with the help of Tobi, and me and Hidan supervised."

"Deidara and Sasori did the décor eh. Well that explains why the room is split in half between types of decorations." Konan said looking around.

The room was split into two. The pictures of colored eggs and rabbits and stuff on one side while on the other side were pictures of exploding bunnies and egg bombs.

They all laughed and began eating again. They ate and ate until there was nothing left to eat.

When everyone was finished they all went outside to hang out before going egg hunting.

Tobi was running around his sempai while Deidara was arguing about art with Sasori… again.

Kisame and Itachi where staring at Tobi running around, Kisame laughing for some reason Tobi didn't know.

Kakuzu was making a bet with Zetsu and Hidan and Sakura where laughing about something Hidan said. Pein was with Konan looking over at Sakura and Hidan trying to find out what it was they were laughing about. All the while Konan was glaring daggers at the back of Pein's head for reasons Pein was clueless to.

After a while of talking and hanging out, Sakura declared the egg hunt to begin, but she made it more of a challenge saying whoever gets the most eggs wins.

"What do we get if we win?" Deidara, one of the four competing, asked.

The other three were Tobi (obviously), Hidan, and Kisame. Deidara, Hidan and Kisame just wanted to this for the hell of it. Tobi just wanted chocolate.

"If you win, you get a date and/or kiss from me." Sakura said smiling.

Hearing this Pein and Itachi stiffened. Only Konan noticed though.

"Are you going to play?" She teasingly asked Pein.

Pein only glared at her.

After saying they had 2 minutes to collect as many eggs a possible, Sakura yelled GO.

The four went running all around trying to find the hidden chocolate eggs. Tobi smelled his way around. Deidara used his scope. Hidan used his scythe (spelling?) to cut everything in his way. Kisame… I have no clue what the hell he was doing.

After the 2 minutes was up Sakura yelled Stop. The four did as told and brought their baskets of eggs up to her.

Sakura counted Kisame's first and found a total of 57. Then she counted Deidara's with a total of 73. Then Hidan with 92. And lastly Tobi with 115.

"Wow. Tobi won." Sakura said.

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi bounced up and down.

"What the hell? How the fucking shit could Tobi win!" Hidan glared at the masked man.

Everyone- okay maybe only Pein and a few others- stared in shock. If Tobi won that would mean he gets a date and/or kiss with Sakura. Or would he?

"YAY! Tobi gets a date and kiss from Blossom-chan! Tobi is such a good boy!"

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the dining room where they would eat for their date.

"Tobi you sit down and I make dinner! Then I will tell everyone not to come in here m'kay?" Tobi nodded his head sitting down and eating the chocolate eggs he found from the Easter egg hunt.

Meanwhile Sakura went out to tell everyone to stay out. After some threats and yelling, they agreed and she went to the kitchen to cook dinner for two.

After awhile of cooking Sakura was finally finished and took the food to the dining room where Tobi was sitting bouncing in his chair.

She set the food down then sat across from Tobi.

Tobi was still bouncing up and down by the time they finished the meal, but not as much.

"Okay well Tobi that was our date!" Sakura said smiling she got up and was about to leave, but stopped when Tobi spoke.

"But Blossom-chan! Tobi wants you to sit next to him and talk!" Tobi patted the seat next to him.

Sakura went and sat next to Tobi. They talked for a while but soon Sakura got tired and got up to go to bed.

But before she was out of her seat she stopped again when someone spoke. It wasn't Tobi though, the voice was much deeper.

"Perhaps you've forgotten the rest of the deal?"

When Sakura said nothing he continued.

"I believe you owe me a kiss?"

Sakura stared at him as he took off his mask.

Tobi's true person was Madara Uchiha.

Madara smirked and pulled Sakura into a kiss.

Sakura was too shocked to resist. After her recovery from the shock she actually leaned into the kiss.

Madara continued licking the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, which, surprisingly, she gave.

His tongue explored her mouth trying to memorize every little detail.

Sakura moved her hands to tangle them in his hair, when suddenly the door burst open.

Madara quickly picked his mask up from the floor using it to cover the kiss- and his face- from the shocked Hidan at the door.

"What the mother fucking hell are you doing to my girl you bitch?" Hidan threw 'Tobi' off of Sakura.

"What the hell do you mean your girl!" Sakura threw an apple at Hidan's head.

"I think after we made-out, danced, talked, and laughed and _made-out, _you would technically be _mine_." Hidan said.

"I am NOT yours! I am NOBODY'S!" Sakura yelled running into her and Konan's room.

She broke down on the bed crying.

Konan looked over at her worried.

"Sakura, what happened?" She asked.

"I-I-I found out who T-Tobi really is!" Sakura cried into her pillow like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"You found out Tobi is really Madara?" Konan asked.

A muffled "yes" was heard.

"How did you find out?"

"I gave him the date as promised but- but then I forgot the kiss and when I was about to le-leave he spoke in a really deep tone and so I sat back down and then he took of his mask and then he kissed me and then I kissed back and then and then and then we tongue-tied!" Sakura cried, breaking down into even more tears.

"Wow. First you kiss Pein, then you make-out with Hidan, then you fall asleep with Itachi, and now you've gotten tongue-tied with Madara." Konan sighed.

"I wish I were you." Konan hear a muffled sound coming from Sakura.

"What was that?" Konan asked.

"I said I donno who I'm in love with now!" Sakura started crying again.

"Don't worry; you just have to listen your heart."

_********************  
Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye…_


	6. Sakura Joins The Akatsuki

**Sakura Joins Akatsuki**

"We need a medic ninja"

"Hn. Someone has to heal my eyes"

"It should be a fucking kick ass damn sexy bitch!"

"We can't pay her."

"I want another girl! It sucks being the only one!"

"I hope she will like art un!"

"Shut up Deidara"

"I don't really care who but a hot chick would be nice."

"Tobi can't wait to meet new member!"

"**Can I eat the new member?"**

"NO!"

"Everyone, I think I have decided who our new medic ninja will be." Pein announced.

"Who is it?" Everyone asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. Me and a selected few will be going to capture her."

"Who will be going?" Kakuzu asked.

"I will be going along with Tobi, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori."

"Sakura Haruno? Her name sounds familiar." Sasori noted.

"Yay! Tobi gets to go!"

"This bitch better be fucking sexy."

"I hope she's nice."

"Hope she's hot un."

"Hn. She's my foolish little brother's old teammate."

"Well, let's head out now."

*************** With Sakura*************

'_Why am I leaving?'_

'_**There is nothing left for us to do. TenTen wishes for us to leave, no one will care if we do. TenTen was our friend, until she betrayed us. Remember what TenTen said she would do is we didn't leave?'**_

'_I remember very clearly. Why TenTen would turn against us I will never know. But I suppose we should face it inner. No one wants us. They won't worry when they find out we left. They think we are still weak. We'll show them, we'll show them all.'_

'_**We will leave and come back stronger than ever. We will take back what was once ours. TenTen cannot steal that away from us.'**_

'_She did. She took our house and everything else I have. The only thing she didn't take was my soul and my used-to-be friends.'_

'_**I wish we could go back now, but we can't. She said if we did she would tell everyone that we healed Sasori of the red sand. That we brought back to life an Akatsuki member. That we lied to everyone.'**_

'_Yes. But like you said we will come back. We will kill TenTen for being so evil. Who knows how many innocents she has killed?'_

'_**I can't believe we thought she was nice! How the hell did she even find out we healed Sasori?'**_

'_I don't know. I do know though that I'm hungry.'_

Sakura sighed as her stomach growled. She looked around and spotted a small café called Akai Ame (literally meaning red rain).

She walked in and decided to order something to eat. She didn't have much money so she only bought a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Ano, there she is." Sakura heard a person say.

"Excuse me miss? Are you Sakura Haruno?" A man asked her.

Sakura looked up to see 6 men and 1 woman. The man who spoke had 7 piercings on each of his ears and a bar going diagonally through, he also had 6 piercings on each side of his nose, one eyebrow piercing, and snake bite piercings.

"And if I am?" Sakura replied.

"We want you to be our medic-nin un." A blond haired man that looked a lot like Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because not only are you the Hokage's apprentice, but you made an antidote for one of my poisons and you brought me back to life." A red-haired person spoke.

"Yes, and because of that I was threatened to leave the village because one of my so-called _friends_ found out!" Sakura shouted.

"Then you can't go back?" The female asked.

"No."

"Then come with us. We will treat you like family."

"…"

"Tobi want pretty girl to join!" A masked boy shouted.

"…" Sakura sighed.

"Come on! Just fucking join us damn it!" The last one spoke.

"Might as well. I have nowhere else to go. Well other than Suna but I don't really want to face Gaara." Sakura said the last part more to herself than anyone, but Sasori still heard.

"Suna?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm friends with the Kazekage and his siblings." Sakura replied.

"Why wouldn't you go there then?" Sasori asked.

"Because Naruto and Gaara are friends and if Gaara finds out I left, he'll tell Naruto and Naruto will tell everyone else, and then TenTen will tell them I healed you and well I don't know…" Sakura trailed off.

"Complicated. As much I hate to say it though, thank you."

"Wish I could say no problem, but I can't. Anyway you're welcome."

"It's time to go now Sakura." Sasori said walking towards the door.

Sakura finished her coffee and started to head towards the door.

Sasori held it open for her, and walked out after her.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

"For what? Opening the door?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"For a chance at new life." Sakura smiled a small smile.

"Sakura Haruno, you should know that if you try to betray us you will be killed. If you try anything similar you will be killed. Understand?" The man with many piercings –whom I just found out was the leader, Pein- asked.

"Don't worry, I won't betray anyone. I'm more afraid of _being _betrayed again." Sakura answered.

"Very well. We are almost there." Pein said as they arrived at the base.

They walked in and were greeted by the rest of the Akatsuki who wanted to meet the new member.

"Everyone," Pein announced getting the Akatsuki's attention.

"This is Sakura Haruno. Please welcome her here; she is officially a new member."

Everyone greeted Sakura rather nicely. She talked with everyone and found out a lot about them.

'_She will surely be welcomed here._' Pein thought as Sakura was talking with Sasori and Deidara.

* * *

When something goes wrong, find a way to right it. 


	7. The Blossoms Birthday

The Blossoms Birthday

"Sakura-chan, wake up!"

"Sakuuuuraaa! Wake up now un."

"Blossom-chan! Wakie, wakie!"

"Sakura, Get out of bed now!"

"_Sakura-san_ **shouldn't you be awake now"**

"Sakura-chan, please wake up."

"GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ASS ALREADY BITCH!"

"Sakura, wake up NOW."

"...-sigh-…. I don't think she plans on getting up soon."

"If you don't get up now and let us in we will break the door down! I don't care if it's my room too but we will!"

…. Nothing happened.

"You have three seconds till I break down this door!" Pein yelled.

"One." Konan started.

"Two." She continued.

"THREE! Hidan!" Konan ordered looking at Hidan.

Hidan kicked the door off of its hinges.

Everyone walked into the room.

Sakura was lying on her bed, under the covers, trying to sleep.

"Sakura, do you know what day it is?" Konan asked

"Hn…" Sakura replied.

"You've been hanging around Itachi too much." Kisame said.

"…"

"Sakura, I asked you, what day is it?" Konan asked again.

"…"

"It's Blossom-chans birthday! Tobi is a good boy for remembering!" 'Tobi' shouted.

"I have no birthday." Sakura said.

"Then how where you born?" Sasori asked.

"I wasn't."

"If you weren't born then how are you here?"

"I'm not."

"Oh really?"

"I am only a figment of your imagination. I am not real. I do not exist."

"I think you are very real. If you weren't could I do this?" Sasori picked Sakura up bridle style, and spun around the room.

"Stop it!" Sakura demanded between giggles.

Sasori smirked and set her down.

"Do tell us why you locked the door when I left the room?" Konan asked.

"I didn't want to see you guys." Sakura answered.

"You don't want to see us? I am hurt un." Deidara started fake crying.

"I don't like birthdays." Sakura stated.

"If you don't like birthdays then why did you throw Itachi a birthday party?" Kisame asked.

"What I meant was I don't like _my_ birthday." Sakura said throwing her Akatsuki cloak on. Unlike the other's cloaks Sakura cut hers so it was knee length and it flowed. She always kept the bottom three buttons and the top three buttons open.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I wish I never was born. That's why."

"Why would you wish you were never born? We all love having you here." Hidan said. He must have been serious because he didn't cuss.

"I don't love being here. I hate being alive, it's a surprise why I haven't killed myself yet." Sakura said going to the kitchen to eat ramen.

As soon as she was done cooking it she took it and sat down in her regular spot.

Everyone else took their seats as well, but did not get any food.

"Why do you always eat ramen un?" Deidara asked.

It was true; she had ramen for every meal. She would even eat ramen on holidays along with some other foods.

"Because my old friend and I used to go out for ramen every time we could. It's a bad habit I guess, but even if I could stop I wouldn't want to." Sakura answered starring down into her bowl of ramen, not looking at it but seeing right threw it.

"Would this old friend be Uzumaki, Naruto?" Pein asked.

"Yes." Sakura whispered.

Pein only grunted in response.

"Very well, since it is your birthday today, I will allow you to go back to Konoha for only today. There is a special festival taking place tonight called the Cherry Blossom festival. I think you should go." Pein looked at Sakura who was now gazing up at him.

She sighed.

"I can't go back. If I do one of my old friends will tell everyone that I healed Sasori. I will be hunted after and officially called a missing nin." Sakura said sadly getting up and putting her bowl in the dishes. When she came back out about to head back to her room Pein spoke up and ordered her to sit back down. She did.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"One of my old _friends_," Sakura sneered at the last word.

"Somehow found out about my healing Sasori, and threatened to tell everyone if I did not leave. She said if I ever come back she will tell everyone that I betrayed them. Therefore I cannot go." Sakura said.

"What is your friend's first name and what does she look like?" Pein asked, now completely in leader*cough*protective *cough* mode.

"Her name is TenTen. She has brown hair that is always in two buns at the top of her head." Sakura answered. Thinking that this conversation was over she got back up, ready to go to her room again.

"Hold on. You will be going and we will be going as well. We will make sure that girl is not a problem by erasing her memory." Pein said.

"You are Akatsuki, you can't come." Sakura said.

"Yes but we can use a henge (sp?)." Pein said.

"Hn. Thanks but I don't want to go. I will be questioned as of to where I have been, and then I will not want to leave if I go."

"You are way too much like Itachi" Kisame said.

"I do not wish to go. I am going back to my room." Sakura sighed and left.

"Everyone, we are taking her, if she wants to or not she will be going." Pein said.

"One hell of a fucking birthday. Being dragged to some damn place she doesn't even want to fucking go!" Hidan growled.

"I guess you are right. We cannot force her." Pein sighed.

"Pein, what if we somehow got the Uzumaki boy and another one of her friends to join? Instead of extracting the beast we could train him to use it." Konan suggested.

"I guess that would work… But who else should we ask to join?" Pein asked.

"In our room she has a picture of her and this dog-boy named Kiba. Perhaps he would be willing to join?"

"Good idea, now one of us has to stay here to make sure Sakura is alright." Pein sighed again.

"Tobi will stay with blossom-chan!" Tobi shouted.

Pein glared at him.

"Fine, Tobi can stay with Sakura. Everyone else, let's go." Pein said heading towards the door.

Tobi smirked under his mask. He could have some fun being with Sakura all alone.

Tobi went over to Sakura's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a dead tone.

"Tobi would like to see you!" Tobi shouted.

Sakura walked over and opened the door letting Tobi in.

Sakura sat down on her bed and Tobi sat next to her. Tobi took off his mask and stared at her, she stared back.

"Madara… I was hoping that was only a dream." Sakura sighed.

"Princess, you need to cheer up. The rest of the Akatsuki have left to get Naruto Uzumaki and that Kiba kid. They were hoping they could get them to join so you would be happy."Madara told her.

"Naruto would never join, neither would Kiba." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Maybe they would… if they would be able to see you." Madara said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"That picture- Madara pointed towards the picture on her dresser- is special to you, is it not?" Madara asked.

"It is." Sakura answered.

"Judging by the way they smile they are happy to be around you. It is not a forced smile, but a real one." Madara cupped his hand around her chin, turning her head so she was looking at him.

"Madara…" Sakura looked into his red eyes.

"I am positive they would say yes."

And with that Madara bent down and kissed her lips lightly.

"After all just about the whole Akatsuki are in love with you, why wouldn't 2 guys that have been your best friends for years not be?" Madara chuckled and left.

"Shit." Sakura said to herself.

"I am falling hard."


	8. The Blossoms Birthday part two i think

The Blossoms birthday,

Part two.

"Hn. I didn't have as much fun as I thought." Madara said to himself after he left Sakura's room.

"I was thinking something along the lines of R or M rated things but _no_. Not even a Pg-13 rated thing. Just a small kiss on the lips that didn't even last 30 seconds. _Sure,_ Hidan gets around a full hour make-out session, but I only get a few small kisses on the lips. Well at least I am one of the few guys who kissed her. The guys who haven't are Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, and Sasori… I think Sasori at least. But I don't know about Itachi and I'm pretty sure Pein got a kiss or two. Konan was a definite no, the last I checked neither she nor Sakura rolled that way." Madara thought out loud as he went to the living room.

"At least I hope not…" Madara trailed off shivering at the mental images.

"I must be losing it. I'm talking to myself." Madara sighed as he sat down on the couch and waited for something exciting to happen.

**With the Akatsuki and Kiba and Naruto**

"What do you want?" Naruto asked backing up from the many Akatsuki members.

"We want you to come with us." Pein answered.

"I don't care if it's two against ten, I will not let you have Naruto so you can kill him for the Kyuubi! I don't care how annoying he is!" Kiba growled.

"Yeah-wait, what do you mean annoying!" Naruto turned to his ANBU teammate.

"Face it Naruto, your annoying as hell." Kiba said and Akamaru agreed by peeing on the fox boys foot.

"Eww! Kiba your dog just peed on me!" Naruto shouted in discusted as he tried to shake off the liquid.

"Good boy!" Kiba pet his dog- who barked happily.

"KIBA!"

And the two seemed to forget that the Akatsuki were standing right in front of them, and kept on arguing.

"We will not kill either of you if you come with us without a fight." Pein shouted, stopping the arguing.

"What do you want with me?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why him? He doesn't have a tailed beast that makes him as awesome as me." Naruto said, somewhat grinning at the end.

"Do you want to see Sakura Haruno or not?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"Sakura-chan?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"Wait a second! How the hell are you still alive?" Naruto asked once he realized who it was that just spoke.

"Sakura brought me back to life after that Gaara kid was brought back to life. If you come with us you can ask her about it." Sasori answered.

"It's her fucking birthday today you assholes. We fucking want you to come to our fucking damn base so she will be fucking happy." Hidan said glaring at the two boys who were in ANBU gear with their masks on the top of their heads.

"How do we know that you're not lying? TenTen said Sakura died!" Naruto hissed.

"Sakura is very much alive. Well not really today but… whatever. What I'm saying is Sakura is alive and that TenTen girl lied." Kisame said.

"Sakura told us that TenTen threatened her out of the village. We were in need of a medic ninja and she happened to be the best out of the best. We were walking towards the leaf village when we found her in a café and she willingly came with us." Pein told them, answering their unspoken question.

"Well how are we supposed to know that as soon as we get there, there will be no Sakura and you will kill me then take the Kyuubi from Naruto, killing him?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"**We promise not to hurt or kill you.** _What will it take for you to come with us?" _Zetsu asked.

"Prove to us that Sakura _is_ with you and she _is_ still alive." Kiba said, narrowing his eyes more than before.

"Hold on, I have a picture." Konan said as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a picture. "Here you go." She said handing it to them.

Carefully, Naruto snatched it out of her hand and looked at it. It was a picture of all the Akatsuki and Sakura at Christmas. Kisame was standing next to the tree laughing as he watched some of the other Akatsuki get dragged by Sakura, Deidara, and Tobi. Pein stood in the back of the picture looking at Sakura, who was dragging Itachi, with an amused look on his face. Deidara was dragging Sasori and Tobi was dragging Zetsu towards the small green Christmas tree. Konan was the one who took the picture so you couldn't see her. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting to the left of the Christmas tree, a few feet from where Pein was standing.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto and Kiba asked at the same time.

"It's a picture of the first Christmas we had. Sakura organized the whole thing so we could have a break and enjoy the Christmas season." Konan explained.

"Where is she right now?" Kiba asked, handing the picture back to the blue haired woman.

"She is with one of the Akatsuki, Tobi." Pein told them.

"Who's Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"A new Akatsuki member that joined after Sasori died and was revived." Pein said, sighing at how long this was taking.

"But-" "You do realize that we can knock you out right now and force you to come with us." Itachi interrupted what Naruto was going to say.

"I believe you. But if she isn't there… You will all be in a lot of trouble. I have a way to contact the other jinchuriki I have meet. If Sakura isn't there all of the jinchuriki(sp?) will kill you. It won't be an easy fight, even if you are the Akatsuki." Naruto said, growling.

"Fine, fine. Just come with us." Pein said, turning around and walking out of the woods with the Akatsuki. Naruto and Kiba followed them.

**Back at the base**

"Madara, go get Sakura and bring her here blind folded." Pein ordered to the man lounging on the couch.

"Tobi will do so because Tobi is a good boy!" Madara said, putting his mask all the way on and walking towards Sakura's room.

The rest of the Akatsuki entered fallowed by Naruto and Kiba (and of course who could forget Akamaru).

"Alright, where here so where is she?" Kiba asked.

"She will be right out, for now please stay silent." Pein answered. Naruto and Kiba looked down.

Just then 'Tobi' came into the living room with Sakura a few inches in front of him. His hands covered Sakura's eyes.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, keeping Madara's Tobi façade a secret after sensing the other presences in the room.

"Tobi is going to remove his hands now." 'Tobi' said as he kept to his word and removed his hands from her eyes slowly.

"Happy birthday Blossom-chan." Madara whispered into her ear a second before her eyes opened.

The two stared at the girl standing before them. So many different emotions running through them. Same for Sakura. She didn't know what she felt. Happiness, Love, Hate, Anger, Sadness, etc. She didn't know whether to break down crying in joy or in sadness, running up to them and hugging them, staring blankly at them, or what. She did what her heart told her to. She walked up to them, they walked up to her. And she hugged them. Now a normal shinobi(sp?) who saw them would think that they were weak. They weren't. They were happy. And nothing and no one could change that.

Except the Akatsuki. The three then realized where they where and cut off the hug.

"_Do you mind?" _Naruto asked, glaring at them like a stubborn four year old who got his candy taken away.

"How are we to know that as soon as we leave this room you two will make a break for it and take Sakura with you?" Pein asked, glaring at the two. Of course others were glaring too. Mostly Pein, Hidan, Madara, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. After all the two boys were touching _their_ cherry blossom. Jealous? Yes. Love sick? Maybe. Possessive? Defiantly.

And that battle between love was a battle to be fought another time. Now, all that mattered was Sakura was happy.

"Naruto, why do you smell like dog pee?"

And the moment was ruined.


	9. Dare or Double Truth Day!

**Dare or Double Truth Day**

"When will leader be here?"

"I hate waiting."

"I'm bored!"

"Why the hell are we fucking here anyway bitch?"

"Leader summoned us for a meeting."

"Kami! This is BORING!"

"Would you just shut up?"

"Tobi can wait because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi un! Shut up!"

"Hn."

"I hate that word."

"Sakuuuraaaaa-chaaaan!"

"What Naruto?"

"Kiba keeps stepping on my foot!"

"That's not me!"

"Then who is it?"

"If the lights were on we might be able to see un."

"Why are they off in the first place?"

"_Because Kakuzu _**didn't pay the electric bill**."

"Too much money."

"You're such a cheapo."

"Itachiiii!"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Could you please light the candles around the room?"

"Of course."

"_**Fire Ball Jutsu!"**_

The room was then lighten with a huge fire ball which had all the candles flaming within seconds.

"Thank you Itachi!"

"You're welcome Sakura-chan."

"Wow. Itachi didn't say 'hn' am I dreaming?" Kisame asked, staring at Itachi in amazement.

*pinch*

"Nope un. You're awake." Deidara said after pinching Kisame.

"Where's Pein?" Sakura asked.

"Right behind you." Pein said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Great, now that you're here would you mind telling us why _we're_ here?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the orange haired man.

"We are here to hold a meeting. Now if everyone would sit down?"

Everyone sighed but took their seats and Naruto and Kiba sat on two extra chairs they pulled up on each side of Sakura.

"Good, we are all here now the meeting will begin." Pein stated, taking his own seat- the biggest tallest chair that sat in front of everyone else.

"This meeting is to discus the matter of the Uzumaki and the Inuzuka… and the dog." Pein began as he put his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. (I cant really describe what he's doing but go with it kay?)

"What about them?" Sakura asked.

"We need to know if they will join us." Pein answered.

"You wont kill me if I do join?" Naruto asked.

"No, but we will train you to use the Kyuubi. And you- Pein pointed to Kiba- will also have to undergo some tough training." Kiba nodded.

"Good. You are now official members of Akatsuki. You will get cloaks and rings soon." Pein stood up and looked over all the Akatsuki members.

"Wait," Naruto spoke up. "Who will be training us?" He asked.

"Madara Uchiha and I will be training you, Kisame and Deidara will be training the Inuzuka and his dog. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then you are dismissed. Sakura and Tobi, stay." Pein ordered.

Sighing Sakura slumped in her chair.

Once everyone left Pein spoke.

"Madara, you can take off that stupid mask now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Madara muttered while he took of his orange lollipop like mask.

"Why do I need to say?" Sakura asked.

"Because I need to talk to you. First though, Madara are you okay with teaching Uzumaki the first few weeks?" Pein asked, turning to Madara.

"Sure, I'm fine with whatever." Madara shrugged.

"Good, will you please leave."

Madara glared at Pein, but left the room anyway.

"Sakura," Pein began.

"You have to stay away form Uzumaki and Inuzuka until further notice, understand?" Pein asked.

"WHAT!" Sakura asked/yelled.

"You heard me." Pein turned around to leave.

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Why in _the mother fucking hell _should I stay away from them?" Sakura asked, glaring at Pein, who was now facing her.

"It is for their training." Pein answered.

"Why the fuck should I stay away from them just because of that?"

"You will only distract them."

"The fuck about distracting them! I haven't seen them in _years! Years_ Pein! I want to see them, to be able to hang out with them!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-"

"NO. Just shut up. I do _not _want to talk to you." With that said Sakura got up and left the room.

"Sakura!" Pein yelled, but Sakura was already out of the room.

"Damn. I just had to say that! I keep pushing her away!" Pein growled to himself.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was standing in the hall next to the door that leads to her room.

"Stupid. Fuck him." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Who do you want to fuck?" A voice asked jealously, coming down the hall and towards Sakura.

Sakura turned red at the question.

"No one! I was talking about Pein!" Sakura said.

"You want to fuck Pein or no one?" The voice asked finally reaching Sakura.

"Oh it's you Madara. I don't want to fuck anyone!" Sakura put her hands up in front of her face, defending herself.

"Oh, so why are you mad at Pein then?" Madara asked, the jealousy disappearing from his voice.

"He said I cant see Naruto and Kiba for the next few months." Sakura pouted.

"Well Sakura, while I am training Naruto I will allow you to see him, though try not to distract me too much." Madara chuckled.

"Really? You would let me watch you teaching Naruto?" Sakura asked. Madara nodded.

"Thank you soooo much Madara!" Sakura hugged him.

"Well Sakura would you like to join me and the rest of the Akatsuki in a tradition we have?" Madara asked.

"What tradition? If it's anything perverted, count me out." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the long raven haired Uchiha.

Once again Madara chuckled.

"No, no. Nothing like that. The tradition is that whenever I am here, the rest of the Akatsuki- excluding Pein and Konan- and I get together and play a game Deidara made up, Dare or Double Truth. You chose dare then you have to do a dare, but if you choose double truth then you have to answer two questions truthfully. Want to join us?" Madara asked.

"Sure." Sakura shrugged and followed Madara.

They both went into the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki were spread out. (EXCLUDING Pein and Konan.) They all sat down on the floor in a big circle.

"I wanna go first un!" Deidara shouted.

There were a bunch of sure's and whatever's so Deidara started.

"Lets see… Hidan! Dare or double truth un?" Deidara asked, looking at Hidan.

"Dare, I'm not a pansy." Hidan smirked.

"I dare you to make out with Tobi when he gets back un." Deidara grinned bigger than the Cheshire cat.

"Ugh, whatever."

I looked over to Madara to see him pale.

Poor Madara, he has to make out with Hidan and act like he liked it.

"My turn! Zetsu, dare or double truth?" Hidan asked.

"_Double _**truth."** Zetsu stared blankly at Hidan.

"Were you born with that _thing _on your head and do you talk to flowers?" Hidan asked.

"Yes and Yes." Zetsu answered.

"Kakuzu, double truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a twenty dollar bill out of your pocket and blend it in the blender." Zetsu said.

Kisame then came in with a wireless blender and set it down in the middle of the circle.

Kakuzu stared at the blender, unmoving.

"Kakuzu, if you don't do it Sasori will make you do it." Sakura spoke up.

"Right Sasori-kun?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at the redheaded puppet master.

"O-of course Sakura." Sasori stuttered and blushed. Yes I said blush, he's human because Sakura revived him.

"Fine." Kakuzu snapped.

He took out his wallet and, reluctantly, put a twenty in the blender and pressed fast.

He looked away while the blender shredded his precious money.

After a few minutes he finally got over the loss of his money and the game started again.

"Sakura, dare or double truth?" Kakuzu asked.

"Double truth." Sakura answered, sighing.

Hidan whispered something in Kakuzu's ear and Kakuzu nodded.

"Are you a virgin, and who is your favorite Akatsuki member?" Kakuzu asked.

Sakura turned ten shades of red.

"U-um, my favorite member is Tobi, and… imnotavirgin!" Sakura said the last sentence fast, looking down at her feet, blush still on her face.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!" The Akatsuki asked/screamed.

"N-no." Sakura answered, looking up slightly.

"Who?" They all asked.

"U-um… it- it was Shisui Uchiha." Sakura looked back down to her feet, her blush growing.

"Shisui Uchiha?" Madara and Itachi growled.

"Who is Shisui Uchiha?"

"Our cousin!" Itachi and Madara shouted at the same time.

"Can we move on please!" Sakura cried out, still very embarrassed.

"Wait a second, you said your favorite Akatsuki member was Tobi… WHY!" Kisame shouted (OOC-ish I know)

"Because he's cute and sweet and funny and adorable." Sakura answered, her blush now gone.

'_Aw! My competition is with that idiot un?'_

'_Why that fucking dumb ass?'_

'_Tobi is__** weird.'**_

'_Hn. Stupid Tobi.'_

'_My poor money!'_

'_I don't get why she likes that kid.'_

'_I will kill Tobi when he gets home from his mission.'_

'_Great. My greatest competition/rival is myself. Why do I have to be so sexy even as Tobi.'_

_BTW___** Shisui is in this he is alive and he also loves Sakura and is Madara AND Itachi's cousin.

* * *

**_

Poor Madara, he has to compete with himself. Anyway Hope you liked this chapter I know it has nothing to do with holidays but I'm running out of holidays I'm saving some for the next few chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't understand anything either review or PM me.


	10. Dare or double truth day PART TWO!

Dare or Double Truth Day part two!

"Can we please continue with the game?"

"Hn."

"My money!"

"Sure un."

"Whatever."

"**Continue already, **_please."_

"Before we start I'm gonna get some sake."

"Hurry the fuck up you damn shark ass!"

"I'm interested to see how this game will continue…"

"Great so it's my turn. Let's see… Itachi!" Sakura pointed a finger at him.

"Dare or double truth?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." Itachi answered.

Sakura smirked evilly.

"I am going to give you three options. The first is you have to watch 'Bleach' backwards. The second is you have to watch _every single_ episode of Pokemon. The third option is you must make out with… MADARA!"

Sakura threw her hands up in the air and laughed like a maniac.

Itachi's eye twitched.

"Is there a fourth option?" Itachi asked.

"Nope!"

"If you chose the third, I will rip you limb from limb." Madara threatened.

"I chose the second option." Itachi said.

"Great! As soon as we are finished you have to start!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"My turn. Sasori, double truth or dare?" Itachi turned towards the red headed puppet master.

"I am not going through 3 days of torture, double truth." Sasori answered.

"Tell us the weirdest thing your puppet(s)pose to do in your room, and have you ever… pleasured… yourself?"

"The puppets would be me and Sa….." Sasori mumbled the end so no one heard. (Sorry if anything sounds… British but I have been playing dragon age. I am talking like that in my mind so… sorry!)

"What was that Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"The weirdest puppets would be Sakura and another puppet of myself… fucking." Sasori answered, a blush rising on his cheeks (Remember he is human!)

Sakura also turned a bright shade of red.

"And I guess by saying that the answer to your second question would be yes." Sasori finished- a blush still on his face.

All the guys eyes were twitching. Yes, even Itachi.

"My turn now. Madara, Dare or double truth?" Sasori quickly changed the subject.

"Dare."

"I dare you to chose double truth."

"Fine. Double truth then." Madara glared at the red head.

"What do you dream about and what do you fear most?" Sasori asked.

"I dream about Sakura and I... and well… need I go on?" The response got glares sent his way.

Sakura was still redder than Sasuke's favorite Tomatoes.

"I fear ballistic fan girls from another non-ninja world will come at me one day and until that day they pair me up with the strangest people such as Itachi or even Kakashi Hatake or that Yamanaka girl and draw pictures of me shirtless or naked. Or even write m-rated stories of me with other men or crazy girls." Madara answered with a serious look on his face.

"Oookay then. Your turn now."

"Deidara, dare or double truth." Madara asked the long blonde haired man.

"Dare un!" Deidara pumped a fist in the air with a confident look on his face.

"I dare you to wear one of Sakura-chans dresses." Madara watched as Deidara lost all the confidence previously shown in his earlier expression.

"Fine un. Now?" Deidara slumped.

"Yes. Sakura-chan, could you go get one of your dresses for Deidara to put on?" Madara turned to the pink haired girl of his dreams.

"Yuck. Fine I guess though." Sakura sighed but got up anyway.

As soon as she entered her room and closed the door she walked over to her dresser.

Opening the top drawer, she found the slutiest dress she had.

It was a gift from Ino. It was a little big on her because Ino didn't know her exact size then.

It would fit perfectly on Deidara.

Of course he didn't have anything to fill the chest area so Sakura grabbed a bra and found some tennis balls under her bed.

Who knows what those were doing there.

Sakura made sure she had everything and walked back to the living room.

As soon as she entered the room everyone grew silent.

They appeared to be talking about her while she was gone.

"Here Deidara. I also got a bra and some tennis balls to stuff it with." Sakura handed the items to the blonde.

"Great, public humiliation is only one bra and a dress away un." Deidara muttered.

Everyone stared at him.

Deidara started stripping of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"My dare un." Off went the Akatsuki cloak.

"Well don't strip in front me!"

"Why not un?" There went his top shirt.

"I'm a girl! I don't want to see you strip!"

"So what if you're a girl un?" The fishnet top was his next victim.

"Deidara, go somewhere else and change then come out here!"

"Too late un." The pants were gone.

Deidara was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with his favorite saying, "Art is a Bang!" on the front and a bunch of explosions all around.

"This is where you stop." Sakura said.

"Fine un." Deidara started putting the bra on and stuffing it with tennis balls.

When he was done with that he looked towards Sakura.

"Damn what size do you wear, this bra is big un."

"D-cup, now you need to put on the dress." Sakura handed him the dress and he begrudgingly put it on.

"Wow, never thought you'd look hot as a girl." Sakura stared.

"I look hotter as a guy though un!" Deidara defended.

Just then Pein walked into the living room.

After one look at Deidara he sighed.

"Why cant the people in this organization be normal?" He grumbled.

"Why?" Pein then asked.

"We play dare or double truth every time Madara is here." Sasori answered.

"Ah. Now I am interested. What _else _have you done exactly? I would like to know just how stupid and foolish this organization is."

"Hidan has to make out with Tobi when he get's home." Pein raised an eyebrow and looked over at Madara who was sulking.

"Kakuzu shredded a twenty dollar bill in the blender." Sasori continued.

"My money!" Kakuzu cried.

"And we found out Sakura is not a virgin." Madara finished for Sasori.

"What?" Pein asked.

"Apparently, Sakura had sex with Shisui Uchiha, who- also apparently- isn't dead." Madara answered.

Pein growled and glared a bit, but no one else noticed- they were to busy laughing at Deidara.

"Well then, I shall leave you to your stupid games." Pein nodded towards the group and left.

"He needs to go to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Why?" Madara asked.

"So he can get rid of that stick up his ass." Sakura told him.

The Akatsuki burst out laughing.

"Can I get out of this dress now un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure." Madara nodded.

Deidara took off the dress and handed it and the bra to Sakura.

The tennis balls were thrown out the window for who knows why.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan un?"

"Are you going to put your clothes back on?"

"Nah. I rather like this un."

Sakura glared.

"Your turn again Deidara."

"Itachi, dare or double truth?" Deidara asked.

"Hn. Dare." Itachi answered.

"I dare you to capture Sakura in mongeko sharingan.(sp?)" Deidara grinned at Sakura.

"That's more of a problem for me!" Sakura shouted.

"It's pay back un."

"Pay back for what?" Sakura glared again at the blonde.

"For helping Sasori but not me!" (see Itachi's b-day part two chapter)

"I forgot!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh well! Itachi un!" Deidara turned to Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi faced Sakura.

As soon as she looked him in the eye she was captured in the mongeko sharingan.

**_****Sharingan world****

* * *

_**

**_*** The last chapterS will be valentines day there will be multipul chapters of that with different pairing endings for instance_**

**_Valentines day- PeinSaku chapter *_**

**_Valentines day- SasoSaku chapter **_**

**_Valentines day- MadaSaku chapter ***_**

**_and so on. _**

_WRITE WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO ADD! IT HAS TO BE A SAKU PAIRING_

_ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

_

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at her surroundings. She completely forgot about the game of dare or double truth.

She found that the person who was speaking was the guy she was in love with during her years at the academy.

Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes?"

"W-What are you doing h-here?"

Sasuke walked up to her.

"I'm here to see you of course."

Sasuke kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"S-Sasuke."

"Hn."

Then it made since.

That 'Hn.' was not a Sasuke 'hn.' that was an Itachi 'hn.' and Sakura remembered the game.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"_**Itachi!"**_ Inner Sakura appeared behind the real Sakura.

(Inner Sakura is like in the anime but bigger)

"_**Shannaro!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted.

'Sasuke' jumped back with wide eyes and turned into Itachi just as the genjutsu was broken by Inner Sakura.

Back to 'reality'

"What the hell!" Itachi shouted when they came to.

Yes, he shouted. Shocking as it may be, he did it.

"What do you mean what the hell! I'm supposed to say that!" Sakura glared at him.

"You broke through." Itachi gaped.

"What!" The rest of the Akatsuki shouted.

They were all thinking the same thing,

'WTF?'

\ I have a poll on my profile of what story I should work on more than others so please vote on that!

END FOR NOW!


	11. Madara's birthday!

Madara's birthday!

_(Sasuke lovers and haters are gonna love this!)_

"I still cant believe it un."

"I cant fucking believe that, or the goddamned fact that today is Madara's fucking birthday."

"I can't believe that you guys never heard of inner Sakura, believe it!"

"We've known since the academy, right Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"I don't understand the concept of an inner."

"She defecated my sharingan. Hn."

"Forget about my inner, we're throwing Madara a party!"

"Another birthday party?"

"Where's Tobi?"

"Oh yeah Hidan, you have to kiss him when he gets here!"

"Aw Fucking hell!"

"You also have to take his mask off to kiss him un."

"Men are so stupid. Aren't you glad we are women Sakura?" Konan turned to the pink haired girl who was staring off into space.

"Sakura?" Konan put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Sakura turned to face the older woman.

"I asked if you were glad we were women."

"Oh yeah. Hell yeah I am!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air.

"Why were you spacing out a second ago?" Konan asked.

"Err. Inner was wondering where Pein was." Sakura looked around.

"I'm right behind you." Pein put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good God Leader-sama! Stop doing that!" Sakura jumped away.

"What happened to Pein?" Pein frowned.

"Leader-sama is more appropriate."

"Call me Pein."

"Why should I?"

"Consider it an order."

Sakura's eye twitched.

'_Sheesh. I try to be nice and respectful and this is what happens?'_

'_**Who is he to order us!'**_

'_He's our leader. He has to order us. It's his job.'_

'_**Who asked you?'**_

'_You did.'_

'_**Shut up.'**_

'_I will if you do.'_

'_**I **_**am**_** you stupid!'**_

'_If you are me, then you just called your self stupid.'_

'_**Fuck you.'**_

'_You want to fuck yourself?'_

'_**I am done talking.'**_

'_That's good.'_

"Fine then, Pein-sama." Sakura said once she finished her battle with inner.

"Just Pein."

"Pein-san."

"No."

"Pein-sempai?"

"That sounds like Tobi."

"Well what am I supposed to call you then, Pein-chan!"

"…"

"Fine then. Pein-chan it is."

It was Pein's turn to twitch.

"Whatever. Tobi is to return to base today but he will be leaving shortly after he returns for another solo mission." Pein announced, catching the other members attention.

"Hiiiidaaann! You have to do your dare when he gets back!" Sakura sang.

And with perfect timing Tobi entered the room.

"Tobi is back from his mission!" Tobi shouted.

"Tobi-Chaaaan~!" Sakura walked over to the masked man.

"What does Blossom-chan need from Tobi?" Tobi tilted his head to the side.

"Hidan has to do something to you!" Sakura leaned in closer and whispered in his ear,

"Stand still and go through with this please."

Then she pulled away and pushed Hidan forward.

"I fucking hate all of you bitches." Hidan grumbled before walking towards Tobi, and pushing his mask up so it only hid his eyes.

Hidan pressed his lips to Tobi/Madara's.

_Click-FLASH-_

He pulled away after three seconds.

Looking at Sakura, he saw she was holding a camera and that was what had made the click and the flash.

He walked back toward were he was standing before, all the while mumbling incoherent curses.

Madara pulled his mask down quickly, glared at Sakura- who was showing the picture she took to Deidara and Kisame- and put his Tobi façade back on.

"Eww! Tobi's innocence is ruined!" Tobi went around screaming his lounges off.

Everyone was laughing.

Except Pein, Tobi/Madara, and Hidan.

**A few hours later at the living room**

Everyone's laughter was long gone as they all sat in the living room, watching TV.

Everyone but Tobi/Madara and Pein.

"Hey, where's Madara un?" Deidara asked from his place on the floor. He was leaning against Sakura's legs. Sakura- who was on the couch- just shrugged.

"He's in his room I guess. He'll be out when he figures out that Tobi left ten minutes ago."

Sakura kicked Deidara over, and stood up.

"Ow un!" Deidara sat up rubbing the back of his head where she had kicked him.

"Everyone, it's time to throw Madara's party!" Sakura shouted.

"Shouldn't you ask for Pein's permission?" Kisame asked.

"You guys go ahead and start decorating and cooking while I talk to him. I have a list of all Madara's favorite foods. Kisame, You are in charge of cooking along with Konan. Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu, you are decorating. Try not to fight! Kakuzu and Itachi, you buy the presents I wrote on this list- and Kakuzu, I will repay you by money or work or whatever so please just buy the stuff on the list! And Hidan… uh, I don't really know what you're going to do so just wait here and make sure Sasori and Deidara get along and Zetsu doesn't try to eat anyone." Sakura looked around the room for any objections.

Everyone just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Pein-chan!" Sakura smiled and skipped to Pein's office.

She knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"I need to talk to you~!" Sakura sang.

"May I come in?"

"Come in." Pein sighed.

Sakura opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind her.

"What do you need to talk about?" Pein asked, putting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"Madara."

"If you want to talk to me about you sexual-"

"No! I was talking about his BIRTHDAY!" Sakura interrupted.

"Pein-chan! You don't know your own members birthdays?" Sakura pouted.

"What about it?" Pein asked.

"I wanna throw him a party."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why did you say so?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Bec-"

"I SAID NO SAKURA!" Pein yelled, now on his feet with his hands slammed on the desk.

Sakura looked shocked.

She frowned.

Her eyes were watering, but she refused to cry.

Pein's purple ringed eyes softened when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Sakura." Pein whispered.

Sakura ignored him, still trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Sakura." Pein walked over to the emerald eyed girl.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Why are you against having a birthday party for Madara?" Sakura asked.

It was barely a whisper but the unformed tears in her eyes where starting to go away.

Pein pulled her in for a hug.

A very awkward hug, but it was a hug no less.

"I'm sorry. You may through the party if you would like."

And just like that Sakura was happy again. The wateriness in her eyes gone, and a bright smile on her face as she hugged Pein back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Pein-chan!"

Sakura smiled brightly at him and skipped out of the room as though nothing had ever happened.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Pein said to himself.

"What an evil woman." Pein smirked and went back to his desk to continue his paper work.

His dreaded paper work.

…

Maybe he should go check on the others instead.

Not to avoid his work.

Just to make sure everything was okay of course.

…

Okay so it was to avoid all that damned paper work, but who could blame him?

…444…..

Pein walked into the living room which was being decorated by the two art lovers and the meat lover. Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu looked to be doing a good job.

Kisame and Konan were cooking.

Kakuzu and Itachi were nowhere to be seen.

And Hidan and Sakura were arguing.

Whilst the newest members of the organization were watching the two fight.

Pein walked up to the one with the dog. Kiba Inuzuka.

"What are they fighting about?" Pein asked.

"I don't really know. I think Sakura-chan's just yelling at him and Hidan's saying a bunch of perverted things making her yell even more." Kiba said, not taking his eyes off thee fighting two.

"This organization is full of freaks." Pein shook his head and Kiba and Naruto nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"We're back!" Kakuzu announce as he and Itachi walked through the rock door… thingy.

Both were carrying bags full of already wrapped presents.

"What's with the bags?" Pein asked.

"They hold Madara's birthday presents. The lady was… nice enough… to already wrap the presents for us." Kakuzu answered.

"Are you sure that's what happened or was Itachi's god-like looks that got her?" Sakura asked.

She stopped yelling at Hidan when they came in.

"Yeah." Itachi answered.

"Oh well. Put them on the table near the cake!" Sakura ordered.

Kakuzu and Itachi did as said and took the presents out of the bags then set them next to the chocolate cake.

The cake was chocolate covered with black icing and edged with white icing.

On the top of the cake was the Uchiha Clan Fan with the words

"Happy … Birthday Madara!" In bright red icing.

Yes.

They added the '…' for a reason.

Nobody knew how old Madara actually was.

He never told anyone.

"Okay so… is everything ready?" Sakura asked once everyone was done with what they were doing previously and standing in front of her.

"Yep!" They all responded- minus the ones who weren't doing anything… you know… Pein, Hidan, Kiba, Naruto… Akamaru doesn't count though.

He was being cute and adorable so he would get a special little treat later!

"Okay! Put on your happy faces and I'll get Madara! Yes Pein-chan, you have to at least _try _to smile." Sakura glared at said man.

Said man just shrugged.

Sakura turned around and walked out of the room and down the hall to Madara's room.

_Knock, knock!_

"What?" Madara asked harshly through the door.

"Aww! If you don't want me here just say so!" Sakura pouted.

Madara quickly made his way to the door.

Sakura could hear cluttering noises and grunts as Madara tripped over some things in his room.

"Sakura-chan!" Madara threw open his door and looked down at her.

"C'mon Madara! Happy birthday time!" Sakura smiled and caught his wrist, dragging him with her to the living room.

As soon as they entered a bunch of different versions of "happy birthday" s from the members.

"Happy fucking birthday" from Hidan.

"Hn." from Itachi.

"Happy B-day un!" from Deidara

"Happy birthday." from Sasori

And a "I couldn't care less about this." from Pein.

That gave him a well deserved punch in the gut from Sakura.

"Shut up and act like you care." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Alright." Pein grumbled, rubbing the spot where Sakura hit him.

"Presents time!" Sakura shouted and dragged Madara over to the table which was full of presents and cake.

Madara opened every present and thanked the person who gave it to him.

He was now down to one last present.

It was small and thin like paper.

It was from Sakura.

"Open it~!" Sakura sang.

Madara opened the present cautiously, afraid of what it might be.

When he unwrapped the whole thing he saw it was a photo.

It was a photo of him as Tobi kissing Hidan.

Madara's eye twitched.

"I thought you would want to keep it since you weren't there for it!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"This is all I get from you?" Madara pouted and gave Sakura a puppy dog look.

For some normal old immortal, it would have been weird.

But this was Madara Uchiha.

It was HOT.

Not to mention totally adorable.

Sakura couldn't resist.

"Aw fine!"

Sakura pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

He kissed back, but before he could do anymore Sakura pulled away.

Or rather, _was pulled_ away.

Deidara had pulled her back, his arms crossed over her chest just bellow her breast.

"I think you had enough presents un." Deidara glared.

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Err. Anyway!" Sakura pulled out of Deidara's grasp and walked towards the cake.

"CAKE TIME!" Sakura shouted.

They ate the cake like perfectly normal people.

…

…

…

Ha! Yeah right! Remember the Akatsuki are not normal people!

.

Instead of even eating the cake they threw it at each other!

It was tradition.

Even Itachi and Kakuzu participated.

As did Pein and Madara.

Once they decided that enough was enough they stopped throwing the chocolate cake.

Everyone was just about covered in the delicious dessert.

Madara walked up to Sakura who wiping the cake and icing off her shirt.

He licked her cheek, also licking off the chocolate icing that was there.

"E-eh?" Sakura squeaked.

Madara stared at her.

He smirked.

"Best cake _ever._"

* * *

I have a poll on my profile of what story i should work harder on and update more please go there vote and review this story!


	12. New Years Eve PART 1

New Years Eve!

"I'm looking forward to this. Believe it!"

"Shut up un. You're too loud."

"Welcome to my world."

"Woof!"

"Kiba, that wasn't very nice."

"Sakura's right. Men are so rude."

"I fucking agree with bitchy Barbie. Blondie's being too damn loud."

"Yeah, it's six in the morning. Only Uchiha's and Leader-samma are up at this time."

"I need some sake."

"I don't think Madara and Leader-sama are even up yet."

"Hn."

"Sakuraaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaann!"

"Guess Madara is up."

"I liked Madara better before he knew Sakura-chan."

"Agreed. **Sakura-chan has a temper though**."

"Morning servants."

"We are not your servants Pein-chan."

"Tch."

"OMFG!"

Everyone turned toward the blue haired female that just shouted.

"What is it Konan?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the couch in the living room- next to Kisame with Madara still clinging to her arm.

"It's NEW YEARS EVE!" The red-eyed girl shouted.

"…Whoa. Wait. WHAT!" Sakura jumped up, Madara falling off her arm and onto the floor.

"Nehhh! Sakura-chan, don't be soooo loud!" Madara whined as he got back up and sat on the couch.

"SHUT UP MADARA!" The two females shouted at the master behind their organization. The master who cowered in fear.

"Scary un." Deidara's eye twitched.

The others nodded in agreement as the females went to talking.

"Ugh. What are they yelling about?" Pein came into the room.

"I don't know… something about new years eve?" Kakuzu shrugged.

"Sakura, Konan!" Pein called, getting the girls attention.

"Yeah Pein-chan?" Sakura asked.

Pein's eye twitched.

"What's this about New Years eve?" He asked.

"It's today!" The two girls with odd colored hair screamed at him.

Their heads growing big and red, and their eyes lit with fire… in Pein's head anyways.

"And…?" Pein asked, slightly backing away.

"WE HAVE TO THROW A PARTY!" They shouted.

"Why? It's only New years eve." Sasori asked.

"BECAUSE AT MIDNIGHT YOU HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE!" Konan shouted.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

The men in the room all looked at each other, the same thought in all their heads.

"Um… Konan?" Sakura turned toward the blue haired girl.

"Yes?" Konan asked.

"…We don't have lovers. None of us here are in a relationship."

"…Huh?" The blue haired female intelligently responded.

"We're criminals. We can't exactly go out in the open and try to find a date. Most people are afraid of us." Sakura told her.

"…Oh yeah. Then you can kiss one of the guys here!" Konan smiled.

Eye twitch from Sakura.

Blush from all of them.

Nosebleed from the men.

"I CALL KISSING SAKURA!(un)" The men shouted, all rising to their feet from their different seats.

"NANI!" Sakura screamed at her female friend.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

it's not long but more will come! VOTE ON MY PROFILE!

also! Should i add KonanSakura?


	13. NEW YEARS EVE PART two! I'M BACK BABAH

New Years EVE! PART TWO

(I'M BACK BABAH!)

"YEAH! I'm gonna get to kiss Sakura-chaaaan~ BELIEVE IT!"

"Ugh, no way in hell would she kiss you! She likes me better!"

"Ha! Yeah right, dog boy un. I'm going to be the one kissing her yeah!"

"In your mother fucking dreams, bitch. She'll kiss a fucking handsome hunk known as I!"

"I believe Sakura-chan likes powerful men, so she'll be kissing me. You know, because I'm the real leader behind akatsuki."

"Shut up Madara. I think she would like kissing a God instead."

"Just because you have the superiority complex of a god, doesn't mean you are one. Men, tch."

"You're only saying that cause you wanna be the one kissing pinky, eh Konan?"

"No way. Sakura isn't lesbian. Anyway, I think she should kiss me as an apology for killing me."

"Hn. I think Sakura-chan likes me a little more. We did sleep in the same bed together."

"Shut up. She should kiss me because she owes me for having to destroy that twenty dollar bill."

"_I take full blame, _**just don't try to kiss me, or I'll eat you."**

"What in the hell are you guys talking about? I heard kiss, sleep, and eat." Sakura asked as she entered the living room, her hair funked up from sleeping so long and roughly, even though it was the middle of the day.

She fainted when Konan said she had to kiss one of the akatsuki. Konan dragged her back to her room and put her in the bed.

"I have an IDEA!" Konan burst out.

"That can't be good." Everyone said together.

"SPIN DA BOTTLE! Whoever the bottle lands on, Sakura has to kiss when the clock turns twelve!" Konan smiled brightly at her 'genius' idea.

"I… guess that would work." The guys said together, all a little unsure.

"EXELLENT! Now all of you sit in a circle around the bottle." Konan demanded.

"I'M AGAINST THIS!" Sakura yelled.

(REVIEW WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!)

"Too bad so sad." Konan said as all the guys sat around the bottle Konan placed in the middle of the now somehow magically empty and void of furniture room.

"Hn. I'm joining." a new voice spoke up as the voice carrier sat across from Itachi and Madara, in between Pein and Deidara.

"Sasuke?"

-()-()-()_()_()-()-()-

Okay, that's all for now!

REVIEW WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!

Oh, and tell me if you want to join my contest!

600 words. IM SOWWY!

Review also who you want to win spin the bottle and if you want me to continue!


	14. How Akatsuki formed flash to the past

Alright, a short little authors note before I continue onto the story:

Not enough voting reviews were submitted. I shall postpone the kiss until one person has at least ten votes for him (or her, in Konan's case) to kiss Sakura. If such does not happen, I will be very mean and very unfair.

Yes.

UNFAIR

ANDMEAN.

So review the guy you want to win.

* * *

How The Akatsuki Was Formed

A Flash To The Past

"Madara!"

"What Pein?"

"What do ya wanna do today?"

"I don't know. Hey, let's start a group of outcasts."

"Where are we going to find outcasts?"

"By traveling from village to village, of course."

"We're still in the academy, Madara. They're not going to just let us leave the village."

"Then we kill them."

"…Fine with me."

A ten year old Madara Uchiha was currently making plans to kill the first and only Hokage, Harashima Senju, with his best friend and soon to be partner in crime- Pein.

"So you go talk to him casually, while I sneak in and plant super bombs in the ground, you finish your conversation when I send you the message through our chakra enhanced rings, and we run and leave the village. Be sure to have your bag packed and hand it to me before we enter." Madara stated the plan to his friend.

Yeah.

They were only ten years old and were already on the verge of becoming S-rank criminals.

Shows what masterminds they were.

Well,, Madara was.

"Okay. Wait, as soon as we set out, we're heading to Ame first right? We'll get Konan then head to Mizu?" Pein asked. He used to live in Amegakuru, and his friend Konan remained there. She was a blue haired origami loving outcast.

Perfect for their group of weirdos.

"Yeah. That's the plan. Once in Mizu I'll become Mizukage and we'll search for others."

"How do you plan to become Mizukage?" Pein asked.

"I'll figure that out as we go along." Madara answered.

"Great. Just Great. Let's get going." Pein sighed, not liking how this would turn out.

And so Pein and Madara made their way into the Hokage tower three hours later- at nine o'clock at night, completely unsuspicious.

Pein found his way into the Hokage's office and Madara found his into the basement.

As Pein was making useless conversation with the now very irritated Hokage, Madara used a special ninjustu to burry twelve hundred special bombs that couldn't be detected even by the greatest ninja- himself- under ground.

Madara made sure everything was right, then grabbed his and Pein's fully packed backpacks and left the tower without a sound, using a rainbow colored ring that had a silver chain going through the loop where you would put your finger that was resting on his neck like a necklace, Madara sent Pein a telepathic message that he was done and it was time to leave.

Pein finished up his conversation with the irritated first Hokage- much to the Hokage's happiness- and left the tower, soon finding his best friend at the gates near the sleeping or knocked out guards.

"Blow the tower up and we can go." Pein demanded, a smile on his face.

Madara grinned before making several signs with his hands and then saying, "Hi-fu, kuchiku-kan bakudan-jutsu!" (Fire-style, destroying bomb jutsu!- I couldn't think of anything else!)

And with that, a red laser like beam came shooting out of the middle of the tower, glowing and making a light saber sound as it did. Within seconds, the circular light grew in size and the round tower blew to pieces.

Madara and Pein set off, running to find people to join their new organization of S-rank criminals.

"Pein, what are we going to do as this organization? What's our goal?"

"Um… you tell me. You're the leader, I'm the second-in-command."

"Power, destruction, joy… so many options…"

"Well what are we aiming for?"

"Um… how about Peace? I KNOW! We can take the jinchruiki's demons and collect them so that way we can destroy this world and make a more peaceful one!"

"Amazing idea."

"I know right? I came up with it on a whim."

And so the Akatsuki was formed.

A new dawn was to erupt.

Once it was fully formed, of course.

And Pein made the cutest little cloak with red clouds on it!

Remember to vote or i'll be unfair! I also have a poll on my profile for what you wanna see more of!

So who do you want to kiss Sakura?


	15. Sasuke wears fanclub Sakura underwear?

NOT ENOGH VOTES SO NEW STALLING CHAPTER!

I will be very unkind if you don't review who you want to kiss Sakura- I might even make Orochimaru or Jiraiya or some FUGLY OC appear and kiss her so you need to vote- anonymous views count!

I'm stalling…

Back On Team 7

(Sakura- 13, Sasuke- 13, Naruto- 13, Kakashi- 22)

"Sakura-chaaaa~n!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"When is Kakashi-sensei going to be here?"

"I dunno."

"Sasuke-teeee~meee!"

"What do you want, dope?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A DOPE?"

"Hn. You, dope."

"SHUT UP SASY-GAY-TEME! I AIN'T STUPID: BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi will be here in another three hours- you know he's late by five hours."

"Ugh."

"Hn."

"Cha."

…

…

…

…

Ten and a half seconds later

…

…

…

…

Another second later

…

…

"I'm gonna go get some ramen, wanna come Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his best friend, crush, and teammate.

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke snorted.

"Didn't you eat twenty bowls of ramen two hours ago, dope?" Sasuke asked the dumb blonde.

"Yeah… what's you're point teme?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"Two hours ago, dope. That's my point." Sasuke rolled his eyes before running a hand through his hair- which apparently isn't gelled- that looks like he cut off a duck's ass, dyed it black, and then glued it to his head.

"Exactly, teme! TWO WHOLE HOURS!" And with that Naruto was off, running faster than the wind, towards his second crush- Ichiraku's ramen stand.

That left Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"Sooo…"

And let the awkward conversations begin.

"Do you wanna go out with me, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke suddenly burst out, a huge blush on his cheeks as he turned towards Sakura with his eyes full of innocence and hope- more like they were before his brother killed his whole clan, made him insane, and made him all angst broody.

Completely out of character.

And leaving Sakura stunned with his weirdness and personality change.

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura laughed nervously, looking around to see if anyone was going to pop out, dispel this clone, and say 'HAHA GOTCHA!'.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"No, I love you Sakura. Look." Sasuke opened his shirt, revealing another shirt.

This shirt was white with a picture of Sakura's head on it- she was smiling and there were hearts surrounding it. Under the face was 'Sakura Haruno fan club!'.

What's worse it that he pulled his shorts down, revealing another pair of shorts.

Ha.

Kidding.

She saw his underwear- boxers, not briefs girls.

Wait.

It gets weirder.

Naked Sakura was on his crotch. Dark pink boxers, blood red hearts, naked Sakura.

Sakura was deciding if she should faint of embarrassment or hit him.

How did he even get that picture?

"See? Sakura-chan, I'm your biggest fan! I LOVE YOU MY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled out loud, throwing his hands up in the air and freaking Sakura out even more because in doing so, she saw more of the picture of her on his crotch, it was a full body naked picture.

HOW. DID. HE. GET THAT! ?

"Sakuraa~aa-Cha~n!" Naruto's voice called out through the forest before he appeared.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw him fully clothed and back to brooding.

"Why do you look like that? Did you just see Sasuke in pink lollipop decorated underwear?" Naruto teased.

Oh how close he was to the truth.

I'll keep stalling till you vote through reviews.

Or I swear- I wont be fair.

Last chance or bye bye nice Kuki.

I ain't kiddin.

Maniac X is my up-coming two-shot, currently undergoing betaing.

I am re-editing Mada Hatter Mafia.


	16. New Years Kiss, 'Cause I'm Bein' A Bitch

New Years Kiss

'Cause I'm bein' a bitch

-0-

New Years Eve- one hour before midnight.

-0-

"Alrighty, un."

"Let's fucking spin this goddamned bottle, bitches."

"I have a craving for more sake."

"**You just drank the whole fucking bottle**, are you sure having another is a good idea, Kisame-**baka**?"

"Hn. You keep weird company, Itachi."

"I can't believe Saucy-gay came back! Of course, he wants to kiss my Sakura-chan, so I better win! BELIEVE IT!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Woof!"

"Hn. Foolish little brother, you shouldn't show up in front of your enemies."

"Can we get this started, please! I wanna kiss Saku-chan!"

"Whatever, Madara. And it will be I, who kisses Sakura at midnight."

"Keep telling yourself that, leader-sama. I have my money on some random guy no one knows."

"Why would you bet on some weirdo showing up and kissing Sakura? Wait- who am _I _going to kiss!"

"Anything can happen, Konan. Just look at the chicken-ass haired weirdo sitting across from me, un."

"Would everybody calm down? I don't like being fought over, you know." Sakura said through clenched teeth, thoroughly annoyed with her fists clenched at her side.

"You do realize, no matter what you say, they're going to spin the bottle, right?" Konan asked the angry pinkette from her place standing next to her.

"I noticed." Sakura sighed as she saw Sasuke spin the bottle with all of his wrist strength.

Sakura got down on one knee and clapped her hands together while bowing her head down.

"Dear Kami, I am terribly sorry for all the people I've killed, but this is a horrifying punishment. It isn't because of the people I've killed is it? Okay then, I'm sorry I got drunk and had sex with a girl from Suna who I probably shouldn't name." This rose a few eyebrows.

"I'm sorry my underwear isn't matching my socks. I'm sorry I didn't wear a bra during Halloween." And this caused some nosebleeds and perverted looks.

Along with drooling.

Don't forget the drooling.

"I'm sorry for accidentally dropping Hidan's toothbrush in mud and putting it back without cleaning it." Hidan's eyes widened and he began to spit and wipe his tongue with his mouth, as the bottle continued to spin, and Sakura continued praying.

"So please, please please please please PLEASE! Don't make me kiss one of these people!" Sakura whined.

"Aww- Sakura-chan! Don't'cha wanna kiss me again?" Madara pouted.

"What! You guys kissed? Then Madara, you shouldn't be in the circle! Anyone who's kissed Sakura can't participate! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Na**ru**_to_…" Sakura hissed, preparing to hit her old teammate like old times.

She didn't really hesitate.

Poor, poor Naruto now had a nosebleed and a black eye.

"SHUSH! Sakura, the bottle is slowing down… AND IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" Konan yelled, holding his cheeks with her hands with anticipation.

The bottle was slowly spinning now, slowing down more and more with each second passing.

It finally landed on…

Yep. Imma bitch. Review- You can still vote for who you wanna win by reviews.

Oh, Vote on My POLL!


	17. This is the real kiss mah babe

New Years MIDNIGHT KISS!

FINALLY!

* * *

"This fucking thing just keeps goddamned spinning!"

"…Hn."

"Hn, HN!"

"All Uchiha's are alike. I wish I had a different partner."

"Wanna trade?"

"No one wants Hidan. Not even as a replacement for Deidara."

"Danna, un! That's so mean!"

"SPIN AND LAND ON ME, BOTTLE! BELIEVE IT!"

"Shut up, you little Kyuubi brat."

"Wow, Pein. Most I've ever heard out of you."

"Oi, Uchiha. You talk more than the others- aren't you supposed to be like, a block or something?"

"Woof!"

"Tch. Men."

"Konan… remind me again, why we are doing this?"

"You gotz no one to kiss, babe." Konan answered.

"Dude- this bottle needs to stop now, un. It's ten seconds till midnight, yeah!" Deidara whined.

And just like that, the bottle slowed.

It went around a few more times.

Around.

Around.

Around.

And Around.

Over.

Over.

Over,

And Over.

Again.

Again.

Again.

And Again.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

And Spinning.

All The way around.

Going slower.

Slower.

Slower.

And slower.

Until…

It went around once more….

And got even slower.

Going around again.

Slowly.

And then…

It went around once more.

And around again.

Over and over.

Spinning on and on.

Getting slower, and slower, and slower.

And then…

It went on a few more times.

Doing full circles, pointing at someone, and then moving to the next person.

Going on, and on, and on, and on.

And then it stopped.

And guess who it landed on?

_0-0_

I'm a pain in you ass, aren't I?

Anyway- I know who it lands on. If you can guess who,

**I'll write you a big-ass oneshot that will blow your mind.**

**It's a male- and NONE of you voted on him. Sorry. Again, guess correctly and you get the best one-shot YOU WILL EVER READ!**


	18. LALALALA! I upset you

I Am Putting All Of My Stories On Hiatus.

Due to School issues (damn them) and my brothers and dad, I will not continue writing until Summer.

I WILL Probably update a story or add a new one if I get the chance. But most likely not.

I'm sorry and I'll miss you. You're reviews have always inspired me and I hope to read more of them eventually. I hope you'll understand.

Till late summer… or next year,

Logging out Ketsueki No Kuki ^_^ Miss You ALL!


	19. Find out who Sakura Kisses! REAL CHAPTER

"...You're kidding me, un."  
"Fucking bottles don't make shitty-ass pranks, fuckwit."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Deidara."  
"Sasori, I'd be careful if I were you. People might begin to think you actually have a heart."  
"Holy hell. I think Itachi just jested."  
"No one says 'jested' anymore fishy-baka."  
"What does that even mean? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
"Woof!"  
"Shut up, dog. This is all bullshit."  
"Look at that stupid grin on his face."  
"He's a dog, Pein. Get over it."  
"You're a chick, Konan. You don't understand men."  
"Oh, is that what you are? I could have sworn you were all bisexual she-males."  
"Sakura-chan! I can show you just how manly I am if you would just let me take you to my room." Madara whined, gripping Sakura's arm as he looked up at her with puppy eyes.  
**_"FUCK YES! I must sexualate his ass!"_**_  
'Inner, be a dear and lock yourself in a box.'_  
"I'll pass." Sakura stated bluntly, shaking off the probably drunk leader as he looked to be near tears.  
"ALL OF YOU!" Konan screamed, a clock in her arms as she gestured to it wildly, looking very much the image of a feral cat. "KISS SOMEONE!"  
The male that the bottle landed on trotted up to the sitting Sakura.  
She looked up at him happily, glad that he was the one who the bottle landed on.  
His nose touched her as he sat down right in front of her. He had grown quite a bit since Sakura wrapped herself in her medical training for two years.  
She put her hand of his head, and his tongue darted out and ran up her cheek.  
"Who's a cute puppy? Yes you are, yes you are!" Sakura gushed at Akamaru, her kiss of the new year.  
His tail wagged wildly and he barked, happy that the bottle landed on him.  
Everyone else look at him jealously, while Konan snorted.  
"I said to kiss someone and you all just stand there. Sometimes I wish you all were gay." Konan sighed.  
"You didn't kiss anybody." Kakuzu grunted, mood spoiled from Sakura kissing a mutt. Better than Hidan, he supposed.  
Konan glared at the stitched man. She raised her right arm, covered in a white sick puppet with her fingers atop her thump to play as the mouth of the sock puppet. "Yes I did." She said, before planting yet another quick kiss on her sock-covered fingers.  
Everyone looked at her oddly, before averting their eyes as she started to coo at the puppet.  
'Awkward.' Everyone thought.  
The puppet in Konan's hand disappeared as quickly as it came.  
"Anyway, the next holiday is exactly one month and fourteen days away." She stated, causing everyone's attention to turn towards her once more.  
Her eyes narrowed and the room became silent. They all knew what was coming.  
"Prepares yourselves, men..." She paused dramatically.  
A minute passed.  
Still silence.  
Five came and went like a heartbeart.  
No one spoke.  
After twenty minutes, Hidan growled, the first to make a sound.  
"Fuck this crazy shit! Get on with it, bitch!" He snapped at Konan, who hasn't even blinked in last twenty-six minutes.  
"Huh? Oh right." She redeemed herself, "Prepare yourselves, men..." Pausing once more, everyone sighed inwardly. Pein put his fingers to his temples, suddenly wondering why he kept Konan around.  
"For VALENTINES DAY!"

I have a question: Valentines Day will be an alternate ending. Each guy will have his own Valentines day with Sakura- but they won't be related to the other guys stories.  
Should I add the alternate endings to this chapter? Or have each Valentines day ending be a new story?  
Or start a new story with all the alternate ending chapters?  
Also, I have a poll on my profile for who h story you want me to update.


End file.
